


Махнемся не глядя. Часть 1

by Turbozombi1947



Series: Махнемся не глядя [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Non-Chronological, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, gender switch, Обмен телами
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Гарри проводит ритуал, неправильно истолковав его последствия. И вместо перемещения во времени по типу маховика, парень застревает в прошлом в теле Лили Эванс.Лили же получает освободившееся тело Гарри. Ей остается остается только наблюдать, как изменится мир с легкой руки её сына.





	1. Глава 1 Caecus Mutatio

Гарри не был силен в ритуалистике. И в рунах. А также в нумерологии, греческом, латыни и клинописи. Последнее, хвала Мерлину, не требовалось. Вообще, сейчас, составляя план, точнее «План по спасению ВСЕХ» он остро ощущал дыры в образовании. Но винить в этом мог лишь лохматого подростка, что встречал его в каждом зеркале. Права была Гермиона, пинками загоняя его в библиотеку, а он не ценил. Да что уж теперь.

Старинные книги из дома Гриммо 12 были на удивление занимательны, но примерно три четверти сказанного в них Гарри не понимал. Стоило, наверное, захватить пару справочников или словарей, но Дамблдор спешил увести его из того проклятого дома. А Гарри не противился. Всё же тяжело было там находиться. Зачем он пошёл в тот дом, Гарри и сам не знал. Соврал Дамблдору, что это вместо похорон. А может не соврал. Он даже не помнил, почему взял именно эти книги. Они, наверное, прокляты и потому так притягательны? Он вздохнул и ещё раз сравнил круг, нарисованный мелом на полу, с кругом из самой толстой из книг. На глаз один в один, но лучше ещё раз перепроверить.

Судя по описанию в книжке, ритуал Caecus Mutatio должен переместить его в прошлое и дать возможность исправить его. «Вписать в линию времени», если верить творческому переводу кого-то из Блэков. В настоящем же появляется некий якорь, «помнящий» как должен выглядеть мир и дающий сигнал тревоги, если Гарри наломает дров. Звучит просто, удобно, почти приятно. Остались мелочи. Ритуал экстренного возвращения Гарри переписал со всей аккуратностью три раза и спрятал листы с ним по разным карманам. На всякий случай. Расставил и зажёг свечи. Чёрные. Он не был уверен, что цвет играет хоть какую-то роль, но автор книги выразился более чем конкретно.

Старенький будильник показывал четыре утра. Не зря Гарри его починил.

— Ладно, приступим, — Гарри встал в круг и начал нараспев читать длинное витиеватое заклинание, подсвечивая себе палочкой. Круг засветился, комната исказилась словно под ней развели костёр и теперь воздух «ломало». Но Гарри не остановился. Он весь вспотел, его начала бить крупная дрожь, а колени подкашивались. Заклинание он дочитал из последних сил, изрядно охрипнув. Мир затих. Секунду — другую, казалось ничего не произошло, но тут на Гарри навалилась усталость и он где стоял, там и упал. Книга выпала из его рук, на лету сбив свечу, и теперь они обе тихо тлели на полу. Волшебная палочка закатилась под кровать. Белая сова в клетке жалобно позвала хозяина, но ей никто не ответил. Тисовая улица спала.

В комнате очнулся кто-то чужой. Он выглядел как Гарри Поттер, но определённо им не был. Это угадывалось в каждом движении, в ошарашенных взглядах, и даже в дыхании. Человек порывисто обернулся на жар — книга уже горела. Его глаза расширились от ужаса, он схватил первые попавшиеся тряпки, странно похожие на школьную мантию и старательно затушил пожар. Человек взял талмуд и пролистал его, оценивая ущерб. Несколько страниц были безвозвратно потеряны. Другие обгорели, но на них все ещё можно было что-то прочесть. Человек посмотрел на одну из них.

— Caecus Mutatio? «Махнёмся не глядя»? Что за черт? — произнёс он. Словно испугавшись собственного голоса, человек схватился за горло и поднял глаза вверх, к окну. Ночь была такой глубокой и тёмной, что превращала стекло в зеркало. Человек в ужасе отшатнулся от отражения. Но, спустя мгновение, подошёл поближе и начал себя разглядывать. Он поправил очки, снял их и снова надел, будто проверяя, видит ли без них. Заглянул себе в зрачки, показал отражению язык. Покрутился, словно девица в новом платье.

Его прервала сова, довольно грубо постучавшая в окно. Человек впустил птицу, снял с её лапки письмо и углубился в чтение.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер… незаконное применение… ага, понятно. — Человек скомкал письмо и кинул туда, где по его мнению была мусорка. Министерская сова попыталась возмутиться, но человек так зыркнул на неё, что та развернулась и улетела. Тем временем незнакомец внимательно и немного брезгливо осмотрел комнату. Заглянул под кровать, найдя там волшебную палочку в компании грязных носков и пауков, подхватил её и направился к выходу.

— Кто-то за это все ответит, — хмуро заметил он.


	2. Глава 2 Совы, совы и совы

В доме номер 4 по Тисовой улице с утра царил хаос, но, по странному стечению обстоятельств, никто из соседей этого не замечал.

— Петунья Эванс! — Надрывался несовершеннолетний племянник семейства.

— Я двадцать лет как Дурсль. Можно было бы и запомнить, — вторила ему мать и хранительница очага. Их разделял кухонный стол, заявленный желтоватыми письмами. А за спиной миссис Дурсль скромно прятались слегка обеспокоенные муж и сын.

— Да мне плевать! Объясни немедленно, что здесь творится? Какого черта я мертва? Почему мой сын, — тут подросток на секунду замер и задумался, словно не зная какой вопрос задать первым, — занимается черно-магическими ритуалами и ходит в обносках? Петунья! У него в комнате срач! Куда ты смотришь? Ты вообще его воспитанием занимаешься?

Петунья хотела ответить что-то, но задохнулась от гнева, так что ей пришлось слушать дальше.

— А оценки! Ты хоть в табель его заглядываешь? Всего одно превосходно. Это с его то талантом.

— С его талантом я поражена, что дожила до этого дня. — Взорвалась Петунья, — ты не представляешь, что он нам тут устраивал. Твой сын ходячая катастрофа, что с ним не делай.

Лили в теле Гарри Поттера, а это именно она и была, тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Тунья, ты же не серьезно? — Она устало опустилась на ближайший стул и потерла виски. Голова болела жутко. — А ты не пробовала, ну не знаю, вызвать его доверие например? Может тогда бы он не стал проводить черномагические ритуалы у тебя дома, а сначала посоветовался с тобой.

Петунья задумалась о чем-то своем. И, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, вздохнула.

— Пойду заварю чай. Ромашка и мята, всегда помогает.

Лили искоса глянула на сестру, заметив как та постарела. Петунья явно старалась сохранить спокойствие, но, как и в детстве, теряла его, как только речь заходила о магии.

— Значит я правильно понял, он вселил в себя дух этой чокнутой? — Выступил вперед Вернон. Нахмурившись, Лили перевела взгляд на него. Выбор сестры она не понимала, но может она просто не доросла до понимания. Петунья, ставя чайник, молча поджала губы.

— Значит это вы — источник всех наших бед, — начал распаляться мужчина, — мать этого… этого…

Если он и подобрал нужный эпитет, то сообщить его не успел. Лили выхватила палочку и легким росчерком направила её прямо на Вернона. Из ванной вылетело мыло, заткнув рот главе семейства. Да, определенно, до понимания она ещё не доросла, и спешить как-то не хочет.

— Не смейте оскорблять моего сына.

Петунья покачала головой, словно что-то в этом духе и ждала. Она достала гостевой сервиз и заварила чай.

Тем временем в кухню влетела сова. Она пролетела над столом добавив еще одно желтоватое письмо к куче, сделала круг почета и уселась на люстру. Письмо же с противным шипением начало дымиться, и почти мгновенно лопнуло.

— Мистер Поттер! — завопило нетерпеливое послание, — немедленно прекратите колдовать. Иначе встанет вопрос о вашем отчислении.

Лили взмахнула палочкой и письмо сгорело в фиолетовом пламени. Сова спикировала с люстры в сторону окна, но второй взмах с хлопком запечатал его.

— Прости милая, у меня на тебя планы. — ласково заметила Лили. Голова у нее все ещё болела, но тем хуже министерским бумагомарателям. — Тунья, ты держишь чистые листы там же где и отец?

— Разумеется. — заверила Петунья, ставя на стол две чашки чая и вручая третью Вернону. Заодно вытащив у него изо рта мыло. — Ты не боишься, что твоего сына и правда отчислят?

— Нет, что ты. — усмехнулась Лили, доставая из ящика чистый лист, — помнится в школе мы такие письма коллекционировали, а в сентябре сравнивали кто больше народа из министерства довел.

Глянув лист на просвет и кивнув самой себе Лили направила на него палочку. Лист сложился в замысловатое оригами.

— Мисс как вас там. Это вам Лучше бы прекратить слать мне письма счастья. Я нахожусь в своем доме, окруженном всеми возможными защитами. И ни один посторонний моего колдовства не увидит. Чего не скажешь о ваших совах, мелькающих туда-сюда все утро и намозоливших глаза всей улице. Если уж вам так неймется с кем-то пообщаться, пишите профессору Дамблдору. Он разберется. А меня без веских причин не беспокойте.

Послание свернулось и упало Лили в руки. Та подошла к насмерть перепуганной сове и привязала письмо к лапке, шепча что-то ласковое и ободряющее. Сова вылетела в открывшееся окно со скоростью звука.

— Дамблдор… — задумчиво произнесла Лили. Ей вдруг стало неловко, что она так обошлась с его именем. Словно к секретарю перенаправила. С другой стороны, сил разгребать ещё и это у нее не было. — Думаю, стоит написать и ему. Но где… о! Мальчик. — она резко развернулась к племяннику.

— Дадли, мэм. — Вытянулся он по струнке.

— Дадли, мне понадобится твоя помощь. Ты не мог бы принести сову из комнаты Гарри и ещё, ты не знаешь, как её зовут.

— Её зовут Хедвиг. Я слышал, как Гарри с ней говорит.

Лили благодарно улыбнулась. Пока Дадли ходил за клеткой, она достала ещё один лист бумаги, простой карандаш и начала писать.

« Добрый день.  
В результате вчерашней глупой выходки моего сына и вашего подопечного Гарри Поттера, я застряла в его теле. Как вы понимаете, сам Гарри в настоящее время недоступен, а мне в одиночку ситуацию не спасти. Помогите, пока все не зашло слишком далеко.

Лили Поттер»

— Ты полагаешь, ЭТО еще не слишком далеко? — спросила Петунья, читавшая письмо из-за спины. — может ты еще хочешь съездить развеяться, пока есть возможность?

— А не плохо бы. — пожала плечами Лили и дописала:

«P.S. В ближайшие несколько часов мы с сестрой займемся срочными покупками, так что можете не спешить сюда.  
P.P.S. Простите за министерство. »

Петунья несколько раз открыла и закрыла рот, словно не решаясь что-то сказать, но в итоге только покачала головой.

P.S. Где-то в прошлом.

— Доброе утро. — открыв дверь, бодро поздоровался Джеймс.

Сириус одарил его хмурым взглядом. Похоже, его утро не было таким уж добрым.

— Кофе? — С надеждой спросил он. Джеймс махнул рукой в сторону кухни, пропуская друга в дом.

— Приличные англичане пьют чай.

— Так и быть, тебе тоже сделаю, — милостиво согласился Сириус.

Когда Джеймс зашел в кухню, Сириус уже возился с кофейником, а на обеденном столе возвышалась бутылка виски. Хотя, скорее, она походила на маленькую бочку. Джеймс приподнял её, оценив вес. Литра три, не меньше.

— Это что?

— Свадебный подарок, на счастливую жизнь.

Джеймс усмехнулся.

— Хоть столярный клей, только больше лей. Кстати, смотри что нам подруги Лили в подарок прислали. — Он взмахнул палочкой и из бара выплыли красная, витая бутылка вина и книжица, явно сделанная под неё.

Сириус неодобрительно зыркнул на книжку.

— А без инструкции ты как пить не знаешь?

— Чтоб ты ещё в женских подарках что-то понимал. Вот слушай, — усевшись на стол, Джеймс раскрыл книгу и зачитал — «Наверное, всем в мире известно имя великого винодела…»

Сириус взвыл.

— Зануда. Ладно, я найду кого-нибудь не такого кислого. — Беззлобно заметил Джеймс. И тут же крикнул во все горло. — Лили, дорогая! К нам Сириус пришел! Спускайся скорее, я покажу тебе, чем мужчина отличается от женщины.


	3. Глава 3 Беги, Гарри, беги

Мир полон противоречий. Гарри понял это сегодня особенно отчётливо. С одной стороны, ритуал удался на все сто, с другой результат совсем не устраивал. Да, глядя в зеркало и видя в отражении собственную мать, он понял, никто не поверит ему. Зато какой простор для Скитер. «Безумие Поттера — наследственность или дурное воспитание?», «Мать героя как образец безумия» или какой ещё бред ей придёт в голову. Притворяться. Гарри поёжился. Нет, это тоже не вариант. Его поймают. И тогда возникнет ещё больше вопросов.

Что ж, он всегда знал, что, в конце концов, останется один на один с Волдемортом. Просто не знал, что это случится так рано.

Он взял с тумбочки мамину палочку. Сквозь пальцы заструился холодок, словно он сунул их в горный родник.

Разбираться где тут что не было ни смысла ни времени, потому он взмахнул палочкой.

— Акцио брюки, акцио рубашка, акцио, акцио, акцио.

Часть притянутой одежды явно принадлежала Джеймсу, что и радовало и огорчало.

Да, его палочкой работать было проще, но и эта слушалась.

Внизу хлопнула дверь, надо спешить. Он не был настроен на долгие разговоры. Лучше исчезнуть раньше, чем гостю надоест общество одного Джеймса и он захочет увидеть ещё и Лили.

Рюкзак нашёлся быстро. Кто бы его ни собирал, он явно готовился к турпоходу. Маггловские деньги, фонарики, фотоаппарат. Подумав секунду, Гарри не стал ничего выкладывать, просто добавил, что счёл полезным. Сложнее всего пришлось с поиском магических денег, но и они нашлись в тумбочке среди бумаг.

— Лили, дорогая! К нам Сириус пришёл! Спускайся скорее, я покажу тебе, чем мужчина отличается от женщины.

Гарри споткнулся о ближайшую тумбочку и сбил с неё бокал. Должно быть, звон слышен на первом этаже, так как вслед за ним раздался знакомый лающий смех.

— Скоро буду, — соврал Гарри, надеясь, что выиграет время.

В принципе, все было готово. Оставалось только выйти из дома незамеченным.

Гарри вышел из спальни, по коридору, начал спускаться по лестнице и остановился на последних ступенях. Где он не виден с кухни, зато мог рассмотреть замки на двери. Точнее, замок. Гарри поморщился, можно шпилькой вскрыть, не то что магией. Да и дверь выглядела откровенно хлипкой, выбить такую с ноги плёвое дело. Может, ему соврали — и не было никакой войны. Это бы многое объяснило.

Из кухни раздался взрыв смеха и Гарри рванул к двери. Он надеялся, что хлопка никто не услышал. Бежать было бессмысленно, потому Гарри прогулочным шагом направился к окраине деревни. Словно гулять с утра пораньше с тяжёлым рюкзаком для него самое естественное.

Старая соседка выползла на крыльцо и приветливо помахала ему. Он улыбнулся и помахал в ответ, но останавливаться не стал.

На окраине деревни он понял, что не знает куда идти. Надо где-то найти место для ночлега. Желательно, откуда можно добраться до Тома, но прямо сейчас его там нет. И Гарри придумал.

Взмахом палочки он вызвал ночного рыцаря.

Двери автобуса открылись и, Гарри не знал, на что надеялся, но встретил его совсем не Стен Шемпайк, а какой-то незнакомый парень. Темноволосый, худой и какой-то очень неприятный.

— А, миссис Поттер. — Обрадовался тип, — вы сегодня в гордом одиночестве? Ну и хорошо, давно надо было бросить этого…

Ударом в челюсть Гарри закончил этот разговор.

— И тебе доброе утро. — Он прошёл в кабину, — мы стоим или всё-таки едем?

Руку саднило, всё же драки не для девушек.

— Куда? — Хрипло спросил подбитый.

— В Литтл-Хэнглтон.

Ночной рыцарь не такси, а город с тем чудесным кладбищем был вообще ни с чем не по пути. Или это личная инициатива того уродца, высадить его последним. Так или иначе, на место они прибыли затемно.

Деревня выглядела жутко. Гарри достал из рюкзака фонарик, а палочку спрятал в рукав. Он собирался и вовсе её убрать поглубже, но сколько ни уговаривал себя, что это полностью маггловская деревня и магия ему не понадобится, сделать этого не смог.

Пустынная улица с покосившимися домами казалась заброшенной, даже несмотря на свет из нескольких окон. Людей не было, только пронзительно-холодный ветер гулял.

«Не будь параноиком, Гарри» — раздался у него в мыслях голос Рона, — «это просто маггловская деревня».

А голос Гермионы добавил — «Слышать голоса ненормально даже для волшебников».

— Да идите вы, — возмутился Гарри. Включив фонарик, он отправился на поиски паба. В любой деревне, населением два и более человека есть паб. А это значит живые люди, сплетни, еда и, если крупно повезёт, ночлег.

Гарри интересовало хотя бы первое, с остальным можно разобраться по ходу.

И паб нашёлся быстро. В условном центре города, откуда просматривалось всё — от памятного кладбища, до жуткого особняка на холме. Гарри поёжился и зашёл внутрь.

Звякнул колокольчик, в глаза ударил свет, а носа достиг запах жареной картошки и эля.  
— Здравствуйте. — Позвал Гарри и вздрогнул от собственного голоса. За день пути он забыл в каком положении оказался. Но, может, это и к лучшему. В конце концов, рыжую девушку без особых примет найти сложнее, чем парня со шрамом в виде молнии прямо на лбу. Ну, Гарри надеялся, что это так.

— Здравствуй милая. — улыбнулся бармен. Мужчина лет пятидесяти на вид. Седой и улыбчивый. — Что-то ты припозднилась. Заблудилась, наверное?

— Здравствуйте, — ещё раз неловко поздоровался Гарри. — Нет, вообще-то, я надеюсь, что пришла по адресу. Могу я присесть?

Тётя Петунья всегда говорила, вежливость главное в жизни.

— Конечно, милая! Это же паб. Садись, я налью тебе чаю. Первая чашка за счёт заведения. — Пообещал мужчина и Гарри с благодарной улыбкой сел поближе к камину. В зале были ещё двое, должно быть, завсегдатаи. Но на Гарри они и бровью не повели, и он решил поступить так же.

— Итак, деточка, ты точно не потерялась? Если что, у нас есть телефон. Знаешь ли, дорогое удовольствие, да и звонить в городе почти некому. На него разорился ещё мой отец, прогрессивный был человек, светлая ему память.

Бармен подал чашку ароматного горячего чая.

— У вас очень милый город. И такой загадочный.

— Спасибо милая, но из всех загадок здесь только одна, как мой паб ещё не разорился. Кстати, не расслышал как тебя зовут?

— Гарри. Гарриет, если точнее. — Быстро исправился он, но на лице бармена уже проступило неодобрение.

— Ох уж мне эта столичная мода. — покачал он головой. Гарри уткнулся носом в чашку, чтоб не ляпнуть ещё чего-нибудь.

Следующая минута прошла в тяжёлом молчании. Нужно было снова становиться «милой», иначе ни один местный ему не помощник. А ведь он даже не знает, что ищет. Только где.

— Мне все же кажется, у вас тут очень волшебно. — Бармен никак не отреагировал на последнее слово, потому Гарри продолжил. — Вот кладбище, например. Там точно должны быть призраки. — Бармен грустно покачал головой. — Нет? Даже парочки? Ну хоть один самый захудалый должен быть.

— Милая, опасное это дело призраками интересоваться на ночь глядя. Но раз уж тебе так интересно, лучше поищи их в доме Реддлов. Там-то точно они есть.

Гарри со звоном поставил чашку. Брови его поползли вверх.

— В каком-каком доме?

— В доме Реддлов, а как же иначе. Всю семью ведь убили. Какая история была, а?

Бармен весь подтянулся, расправил плечи и мечтательно причмокнул губами.

— Расскажите, — С придыханием попросил Гарри, хотя этого и не требовалось. Вздумай он сейчас протестовать, его бы силком накормили этой историей.

— Я же тогда совсем пацанёнком был, на посылках у всего города подрабатывал. И у Реддлов тоже, куда без них. Богатая семья была, хоть и зазнавшаяся. Но с богатыми-то нередко случается.

Гарри тихо вздохнул. Вечер предстоял долгий.

Он уже понял, что дом на холме это ТОТ дом из его сна. И убитый старик там. Пока ещё живой. С ним можно будет поговорить. Он может что-то знать. Нет, он точно что-то знает. Осталось только дослушать до конца историю бармена, сохраняя вежливый интерес на лице. А то вдруг ещё что интересное всплывёт. Да и странно будет выглядеть если он посреди разговора сорвётся в ночь.

Но нет, ничего интересного не было. Сын Реддлов порвал с невестой и сбежал из дома. Понятно с кем. Потом вернулся. Вот это непонятно. Не умер, не остался возле ведьмы. Вернулся. Впрочем, неважно.

Так и не женился. Потом всех убили. В один день, как — непонятно. Но виноват садовник. Разумеется. Конец истории. А дом? А что дом — проклят на веки вечные, да и всё.

Часы показывали полночь, когда Гарри, наконец, отделался от бармена. Уговорил его, что не голоден. Под обиженное урчание желудка. Убедил, что с одинокой девушкой посреди ночи в заброшенном доме наедине с убийцей ничего не случится. Честное слово. И вообще, он умеет за себя постоять.  
И вышел из паба.

Утра дождаться было бы разумнее, но Гарри сгорал от нетерпения. В таком состоянии он не уснул бы. Только вымотался. Лучше сейчас.

P.S.

Марта работала в магазине нижнего белья уже три года и думала, что за это время видела всё. Но сегодняшние покупатели были где-то за гранью добра и зла. Это были двое — высохшая дама в старомодном платье а-ля Правильная Жена и с выражением лица дохлой селедки и парень-подросток со смешным дикобразом на голове. Как-то по другому его прическу язык не поворачивался. Вели они себя странно.

Дама поджала губы еще при входе в магазин, рассеянно оглядела товар и спряталась в самый дальний угол. Подросток же начал внимательно разглядывать ночные сорочки. Он не краснел, не хихикал и не гыгыкал, как делают его сверстник. Наоборот, он был спокоен и как-то по-особому печален. Немного выждав, Марта подошла к парню.

— Вы должно быть подарок для девушки выбираете? — спросила она наугад. Парень поднял на нее взгляд ярко-зеленых глаз, в них отразилась вся скорбь этого мира.

— Нет, не для девушки, — печально покачал он головой и повесил зеленую сорочку на место. Марте захотелось его как-то приободрить.

— Вам этот цвет к глазам очень подойдет, — заметила она, тут же смутившись.

— Спасибо, я знаю, — с ещё большей печалью заметил парень, — дайте мне минуту.

Развернулся и подошел к своей спутнице. О чем он её спрашивал, Марта не слышала, а вот ответы были довольно четкие.

На его слова женщина передернула плечами и закатила глаза.

— Ты просто ищешь повод что-нибудь купить.

Парень спросил еще что-то и женщина смиренно вздохнула.

— Нет, на сколько я знаю, ни одна девица вокруг него не вьется.

Тут женщина поймала взгляд Марты и чуть заметно покраснела.

— Ладно, хватит. Если тебе надоест заниматься ерундой, я буду в аптеке, выбираю самую большую упаковку обезболивающего. И что-нибудь от нервов.


	4. Глава 4 Двойной виндзорский

К ужину Лили опоздала. Дурсли уже сидели за столом, когда она спустилась в своём новеньком синем костюме. Возможно, слегка официальном, но очень милом. К тому же скоро должен прийти Дамблдор, не в футболке же его встречать.

— Добрый вечер, — поздоровалась Лили, мимоходом чмокнув в щёку Петунью, и села на свободное место. Семья сестры ответила ей гробовым молчанием и такой же бледностью. Похоже, еду придётся отложить. Лили приготовилась внимательно слушать.

— Переоденься, — выдохнула, наконец, Петунья.

— Что не так? — возмутилась Лили. — Хорошо же смотрюсь.

— Ты в галстуке. И в белой рубашке. И в костюме.

На каждое заявление, Лили честно кивала, соглашаясь. Суть проблемы от неё ускользала.

— Шестнадцатилетние парни надевают галстуки только на похороны своих тётушек, а я умирать не собираюсь. Так что просто переоденься.

Лили со вздохом отодвинула стул. Костюм ей нравился, но трепать нервы и себе и сестре из-за такого пустяка? Глупо.

— Стой, — резко передумала Петунья. — Это двойной виндзорский узел?

— Разумеется. А что?

— Нет, ничего. Всё равно переоденься.

Хмыкнув, Лили вышла из-за стола. Но до комнаты дойти не успела, в дверь позвонили.

— Я открою, — сообщила она. В пустоту, никто из Дурслей, и ухом не повёл.

На пороге стоял Дамблдор. Всё тот же, высокий, худой, излучающий спокойствие старик. Прошедшие годы почти не изменили его, разве что морщин прибавилось. Он уверенно шагнул в дом и произнёс всего одно слово:

— Гарри?

— Боюсь, что Лили. В письме я не шутила.

Она захлопнула за профессором дверь. Слишком сильно, ваза, на столике в прихожей опасно покачнулась.

— Так это правда. Он оживил вас, — Лили хотела возразить, что не была мертва, но Дамблдор опередил её, — сколько вам сейчас лет?

— Девятнадцать.

— Поразительно. Не будем стоять на проходе. Можете показать, где это случилось?

Лили кивнула.

— Он провёл ритуал в своей комнате. Пойдёмте.

На второй этаж они поднялись в молчании. В комнате Дамблдор быстро подошёл к кругу и опустился на колени. Тёплый ветер из открытого окна мягко колыхал занавески над головой директора.

— Поразительно, — повторил он, — но почему я не помню? Разве что… волна ещё не дошла.

— Профессор Дамблдор, — напомнила о себе Лили, — вы можете провести своё исследование и чуть позже. Сейчас я бы хотела вернуться домой, к мужу.

Дамблдор повернулся к ней и взглянул так, словно впервые увидел.

— Он взял ритуал из этой книги, — подняла со стола фолиант в кожаном переплёте, — но нужная страница сгорела.

Мельком взглянув на заглавье книги, Дамблдор тяжело вздохнул.

— Отложим её. Как вы сами себя чувствуете? Координация движений в порядке?

— Да, в этом смысле все прекрасно. Не всегда силы рассчитать могу, но уже привыкаю. Ещё есть его записки с техникой возвращения. Странные. Они не должны работать, по идее.

— А магия? Она при вас?

Вместо ответа Лили провела рукой над свечой, зажигая её. Детский фокус, скорее на контроль, чем на силу. По правде говоря, её начинали раздражать странные вопросы. При чём тут её магия?

— Этот символ на полу, полагаю, стереть его не вышло?

Лили даже вздохнула с облегчением, ну наконец-то перешли к делу.

— Маггловскими методами, нет. Магией я пока не пробовала. Так что насчёт книги? Может, есть копия? Или такой же ритуал описан в другой книге?

— Книга. Боюсь, она в любом случае бесполезна. Оставьте её.

Не поверив своим ушам, она переспросила:

— Что? Почему?

— Трудно так просто объяснить, — Дамблдор поднялся с колен и сел на кровать, — Знаете ли, у стариков есть привычка, наш дар и проклятие одновременно. Мы всегда читаем введение. Прочтите, прошу. Уважьте мои седины.

Открыв книгу на первой странице, Лили глубоко вздохнула и начала.

— Среди всех загадок мироздания, существуют те, что будоражат умы магов тысячи и тысячи лет. И тем не менее, ответы на них по-прежнему скрыты. В своём труде я описал все эти загадки. Не пытайтесь найти ответы между строк, ибо я их не знаю. Я лишь задаю вопросы. Но, быть может, пытливый ум найдёт их в себе.  
Разделение моё также далеко от классического. Здесь зелья соседствуют с трансфигурацией, а чары сменяются травологией. Но пусть это не пугает вас. Ведь за кажущимся хаосом скрыт истинный порядок. Свой первый том я посвящаю загадкам, что не были разгаданы никем за многие поколения. Второй — тайнам, подобным философскому камню. Тем, что позволили к себе прикоснуться, но лишь однажды. В третьем томе я опишу тайны, ответы на которые были утеряны в веках.

В комнате перестало хватать воздуха. Или это кто-то сжал рёбра Лили в тугой корсет? Её замутило. Она захлопнула книгу и взглянула на корешок.

— Том первый.

Ноги подкосились. Нащупав стул, Лили кое-как пододвинула его к себе и рухнула. Книга выпала из рук, но это не имело значения. Лили схватилась за голову. Мир сузился до одной точки.

— Гарри, сам того не подозревая, совершил этой ночью нечто великое. Прорыв в магии, то, что до него не удавалось ни одному волшебнику. Но также и нечто опасное, ведь никто не знает последствий. Или способов вернуть все в прежнее русло.

— Весь в отца, — тихо проговорила Лили, — никогда не знаешь, чего же хочется больше: любить и восхищаться или уебать лопатой нахуй, потому что идиот и бесит.

Со сдавленным всхлипом Лили разревелась. Она подтянула к себе колени и обхватила их руками. Стул пошатнулся, но ей было все равно. Хотелось только одного, спрятать лицо, чтобы никто не видел. Дамблдор не торопил её, дав возможность выплакаться. Но даже когда слезы кончились, Лили ещё долго всхлипывала, пытаясь привести в порядок дыхание.

— Лили, — наконец, заговорил директор, — Боюсь, это ещё не худшее.

— Что ещё? — вытирая остатки слёз, спросила она. Теперь Лили сидела в мягком кожаном кресле. Должно быть, директор трансфигурировал, а она и не заметила, — Как вообще может быть ещё хуже?

— Ответьте мне на один вопрос. Вы были беременны, в тот момент, когда вас перенесло?

— Нет, мы с Джеймсом как раз думали над этим, но… — Понимание пришло мгновенно, — но этого не может быть. Это же… А как же время. История должна была измениться.

Лили вскочила с кресла и начала мерить шагами комнату.

— Это же… ну да, это парадокс дедушки. Как такое возможно? Меня здесь быть не должно.

Дамблдор не спешил отвечать.

— Лили, — мягко начал он, — время сложная материя и даже маги понимают её не вполне.

— Успокаивать потом будете. Сейчас мне важна правда.

— Ну, хорошо. У меня есть предположение. Не подтверждённое ничем, кроме того, что мы с вами сейчас вообще говорим, — Дамблдор умолк, словно проверяя, слушают ли его. — Думаю изменения коснуться этого времени не сразу. Им, как ни парадоксально, нужно время, чтобы добраться до нашего берега.

— Но когда они доберутся, это будет цунами. Ка-та-стро-фа, — Лили не спрашивала, а утверждала. — Гарри исчезнет из истории, это понятно. А что со мной?

И опять, она заметила колебание во взгляде директора.

— Есть два варианта. Либо вы вернётесь в своё тело, либо…

— Либо Лили Поттер упадёт замертво, лишённая души.

— Скорее, тело останется жить, как при поцелуе дементора.

Лили поняла, что её рёбра вновь стягивают корсетом. На этот раз, стальным. Воздуха не хватало. Она попыталась дышать через рот, но все равно задыхалась. В боку закололо.

— Как скоро волна будет здесь?

— Этого никто не может знать.

— Можно начинать молиться, да? Я не хочу умирать. Профессор, помогите, пожалуйста. Я не хочу умирать.

— А собственно, ради чего вам жить? — слова прозвучали как выстрел в голову. Мир покачнулся. Лили закрыла глаза и досчитала до десяти. Когда она вновь взглянула на мир, он был прежним. Маленькая захламлённая комнатка, открытое настежь окно, рисунок на полу и Дамблдор, ожидающий ответа.

— У меня есть три веские причины жить. Я, Джеймс и Гарри. Можно в любой последовательности, смысла это не изменит. Неужели мало? Я собираюсь выжить, чтобы сделать счастливыми себя и своих мужчин. И не только здесь и сейчас, но и там в прошлом. Чтобы там ни случилось, я найду выход. И для себя и для своей семьи. Не поймите меня неправильно, мне очень нужна ваша помощь. Но если нет, я сделаю это сама. В конце-то концов, парень только что сдавший С.О.В. справился за сколько? Пару-тройку недель?

— Месяц, я полагаю.

— То есть, ничего сложного. Нужно просто понять механизм и запустить его вновь. Я справлюсь.

— А если у вас нет столько времени?

— Значит, я справлюсь быстрее. Я сделаю это, даже если вы будете мне мешать. Я вытащу себя и свою семью из этого болота.

Дамблдор поднял руки и поаплодировал. Только сейчас Лили обратила внимание, что он держит их в перчатках.

— Не ожидал от вас такой страсти. Вы защищаете даже Гарри, хотя он ещё не ваша семья. Но боли принёс уже немало. Что же, в таком случае я помогу.

Сил как-то реагировать уже не было, Лили просто опустилась на уже знакомое кресло и постаралась отдышаться.

— Возьмите, — Дамблдор положил ей на колени книгу в ярко-красной обложке. Или это был фотоальбом. Лили открыла и пролистала его. Газетные вырезки, фотографии, выписки из школьных личных дел.

— Что это?

— То, что вам поможет убедительно сыграть Гарри, пока мы ищем выход.

— Лгать? — Она хотела возмутиться, вскочить с места и начать снова что-то доказывать, но сил хватало только на простые предложения. — Увольте.

— Лили. Взгляните на свою правую руку.

Лили послушалась. На тыльной стороне белели слова «Я не должен лгать».

— Гарри получил этот шрам, защищая правду. Его обвиняли не только во лжи, но и в безумии. Он отстоял себя и свою правоту, хотя цена оказалась велика. Прецедент был создан. Если сейчас Гарри Поттер заявит, что он собственная мать, его отправят в Мунго. А оттуда не так-то просто спасти даже себя, не то что кого-то ещё. Подумайте над этим, хорошо подумайте. Решение остаётся за вами. Но сначала, мне кажется, вам нужно поспать. Вы выглядите разбито. Я вернусь завтра.

Лили кивнула. Дамблдор уже собирался уходить, когда она окликнула его.  
— Профессор. А Петунья и её семья? Я так шумела, а они и ухом не повели.

— Отвлекающие чары, только и всего. Я подумал, не стоит беспокоить их, хотя бы в этот вечер. Я сниму их перед уходом.

Дверь в комнату захлопнулась, а Лили продолжала сидеть. Она нашла в себе силы встать, когда в комнате стало холодно. Закрыв окно, она переоделась и забралась в кровать в компании альбома. Первая статья, на которой она остановилась, была о собственной смерти. 31 октября 81-го. Два года. Кто бы знал, какая это прорва времени! Сколько всего можно сделать за два года.

Она читала и читала, потерявшись во времени, до рези в глазах. И каждый раз обещала себе, что эта статья станет последней.

Наконец, Лили открыла статью ≪Сириус Блэк — посмертное оправдание≫. Всё, дальше шли только профили школьных друзей Гарри. Лили с чистой совестью закрыла альбом и улеглась спать. На часах значилось три ночи.

P.S.

Работа в Ночном Рыцаре никогда не была лёгкой. Да и платили за неё унизительно мало. Будто Ричи не человек и ему заняться больше нечем, как идиотов всяких по стране катать. Вот и сегодняшняя смена выдалась на удивление поганой. Но, к счастью, она закончилась, и Ричи может расслабиться в баре.

— А что с твоим лицом? Тебя побили? — преувеличенно испуганно спрашивает девушка, и пучит глаза, изображая интерес. Она красива как кукла, с крупными тёмными кудрями и синими глазами из-под чёлки. Почти жаль, что маггла.

— Это? — Ричи касается синяка, оставленного стервой Эванс. Поттер её, что ли, покусал, раз она так взбесилась, — Производственная травма, у нас такое часто случается.

Надо же, и почти не соврал.

— А кем ты работаешь?

— Фокусником. Ну, знаешь, всякие трюки делаю, немного колдую даже, — в своё время, один полукровка объяснил Ричи, что если так сказать, то потом можно колдовать и магглы не сойдут с ума от ужаса.

— А можешь что-нибудь показать?

Ричи жадно улыбнулся.

— Конечно, крошка. Только давай отсюда уйдёт, а то слишком шумно тут.

Девчонка снова пучит глаза и кивает. Ричи обнимает её за талию, и они уходят. В парке на скамейке им уже не до разговоров. Ричи уже снял куртку, когда на его плече легла рука.

— Привет, дружище.

Ричи пробил холодный пот. Он повернулся, ну да, так и есть. Поттер. Стоит и улыбается.

— Нет.

— Что так грубо? Не рад меня видеть? — и внаглую садится рядом. — Как работа? Слышал, ты только со смены? Классная печать, кто поставил?

И откуда этому всё известно? У Ричи задёргался глаз. Он попытался было вскочить, но Поттер железной рукой усадил его обратно.

С другой стороны, возле девчонки, приземлился Блэк.

— Здравствуй, милая. У моего друга к Ричи пара вопросов. Давай, чтоб им не мешать, постоим вон там, в сторонке. Все займёт минут пять не больше, обещаю.

Девчонка согласно кивнула и они с Блэком встали.

Ричи рванул еще раз. Теперь он смог вскочить с лавки, видимо, чтобы Поттеру было удобнее схватить его за грудки.

— Ну, так? Где Лили?

Ричи ощетинился.

— Мне-то откуда знать, где твою жену носит. Сам женился, сам и следи.

На этот раз Поттер не стал размениваться на слова, а просто тряханул Ричи.

— Саманта. А вы тоже фокусник? — чуть не мурлыкала девчонка.

— Ещё какой. Показать?

— Мелкая деревня, не запомнил я названия. Отпустишь, и я в блокноте посмотрю. — У Ричи всегда была безупречная память на даты и названия и если бы эти идиоты, в школе не только самолюбованием занимались, то знали бы это. А так…

Поттер разжал руки. С таким видом, словно одолжение делает.

Ричи тут же потянулся за палочкой.

— Очень красивые розы, где вы их прятали? О, как пахнут.

Палочку Поттер выбил, даже не взглянув на неё. Ричи и вскрикнуть не успел.

— Обижаешь. Я-то с тобой по-доброму, а ты сразу за палочку хватаешься. Так что давай без резких движений. Куда ты её отвёз?

— Литтл-Хенглтон.

Сдался Ричи. Но Поттер не оценил.

— Что там? Почему она поехала именно туда?

— Да ничего там нет. Горстка магглов и пара заброшенных домов. Тухлое место.

И тут до него дошло. Он был прав, вот Эванс и взбесилась.

— Отличное место чтобы спрятаться. Она от тебя сбежала. Ты её достал и она ушла. За сколько? Два — три дня после свадьбы? Интересно, это можно считать рекордом?

На секунду Ричи даже забыл с кем разговаривает, но взглянул в потемневшее лицо Поттера и содрогнулся.

Он сделал шаг назад. И ещё один. И ещё.

— Не надо. Эванс бы не одобрила насилия.

Поттер склонил голову набок, обдумывая что-то.

— Да, Лили бы не одобрила. И не стоишь ты того.

От удивления Ричи замер на месте. И, похоже, пропустил, как Поттер к нему приблизился.

— Правда?

— Нет.

Удар пришёлся в здоровую скулу, а Ричи сам не заметил, как оказался на земле. В луже.

— Бродяга, я всё выяснил, можно идти.

Ричи позволил себе взглянуть на Блэка. Тот целовал девчонке руки, хотя палочку держал наготове. Сама девчонка прятала лицо в букете роз.

— Чуть не забыл, — Блэк сорвал листок с какого-то куста, свернул его вокруг мизинца куклы и трасфигурировал в кольцо.

— Носи его, чтобы я всегда смог найти тебя.

— Сириус. — Напомнил о себе Поттер.

И Блэк с тяжёлым вздохом мученика поплёлся вслед за Поттером.

— Кольцо-маяк? — раздалось издалека.

— Да, дня три, думаю, продержится. Надо будет заглянуть.

Девчонка, наконец, оторвалась от букета. Счастливая и раскрасневшаяся. А Ричи всё ещё лежал на земле.

Кажется, у него текла кровь из губы. Или это просто грязь?

— Ну, я пойду, пожалуй. А то цветы завянут, — неловко улыбнулась она и, развернувшись, ушла.


	5. Глава 5 Синдром Визжащей Хижины

Дом Реддлов поражал. В крыше зияла дыра, словно кто-то на метле не успел затормозить. Окна казались перекошенными. Он не покидало чувство, что за ним следят. Но сколько он не вглядывался, тьма оставалась тьмой. Облезлая краска на стенах и ржавая скрипучая калитка только добавляли дому шарма. И заставляли мурашки бежать по спине. Под ногами хрустела прошлогодняя листва. Ветви деревьев цеплялись за волосы и рюкзак, так часто, что на середине дороги Гарри просто заправил рыжую гриву за шиворот.

Садовник, живший в отдельном домике, ночному гостю явно не обрадовался. Окатил со второго этажа отборной руганью и холодной водой, на чём и закончил разговор.  
Подумав немного, Гарри решил проверить особняк. Если не найдёт того, что следило, то хоть место для ночлега будет. А со стариком он попытает счастье с утра.

Забравшись в дом с чёрного хода, он осмотрелся.

Всё здесь заросло пылью и грязью, но редкие вещи стояли на своих местах. Гарри потянулся к шкафчику справа от раковины, у тёти Петуньи в таком хранятся повседневные чайные пары. И точно, открыв его, он обнаружил три перевёрнутые чашки, смотрящих в одну сторону, и под каждой блюдце. Дальше можно не смотреть. Чужих в этом доме не бывает.

Гарри прошёл дальше, освещая себе путь фонариком и оставляя позади следы на сером от пыли полу. Кухонная дверь вела в столовую.Всю мебель здесь покрывала ткань. Гарри провёл рукой по спинке стула. На пальце сверкнуло обручальное кольцо. Надо было оставить его в доме родителей. Он запретил себе даже думать в эту сторону и продолжил осматривать дом. Половица под ногами поскрипывала. Когда половица начала поскрипывать над головой, Гарри замер. Он быстро отключил фонарик. Хотя понимал — это бесполезно. Значит, ему не показалось. За ним следили. И следят до сих пор. А теперь и привлекают внимание. Хотят заманить в ловушку?

Гарри опустился на колено, будто завязывая шнурки. Сам же проверил легко ли вынимается палочка из рукава.

— Ну что. Люмос. — И он включил фонарик.

До лестницы все было спокойно. Собственно, на лестнице тоже. Вот только следы от ботинок вели вверх по ступеням. Такие же свежие и яркие, как оставлял за собой Гарри. Одна пара и явно маггловские. Впрочем, это не значит, что их оставил не волшебник.

Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри опустил фонарик. Он снял тяжёлый рюкзак и спрятал его в чулане. В бою будет только мешать.

На втором этаже опять заскрипела половица. Пора идти знакомиться. Его и так, похоже, заждались.

Гарри почти взлетел по ступенькам и, увидев единственную приоткрытую дверь, куда и вели следы, шагнул навстречу судьбе.

— Экспеллиармус, — фонарик вылетел из рук. Гарри отскочил в другую сторону и упал. Туда, где он только что стоял ударили чары помехи. В комнате резко вспыхнул свет, ослепив его. Все, что он смог рассмотреть — два высоких мальчишеских силуэта. Уже не дети, ещё не взрослые.

— Детишки, а вас в школе не предупреждали, что на каникулах колдовать нельзя? — сорвалось у Гарри с языка.

Один из парней сделал шаг вперёд и опустился на корточки, заглядывая Гарри в глаза.

— Лили, боюсь тебе придётся объясниться. Что происходит?

Гарри зажмурился, но поздно. Образ отца с обеспокоенным взглядом мгновенно и накрепко засел в памяти.

— Лили? — отец коснулся его руки. — Давай помогу встать.

— Сохатый. — Голос Сириуса звучал настороженно.

— Я же просил помолчать, — довольно резко заметил отец. — Лили, ты как? Почему ты ушла?

Гарри открыл глаза и принял протянутую руку. Поднявшись, он смог осмотреться. Точнее, рассмотреть все, что было видно из-за плеча отца. Которое маячило как раз где-то на уровне глаз Гарри. Да, Гарри переместился во времени и пространстве, чтобы снова стать коротышкой.

Большая и пустая комната. Из мебели только письменный стол, да несчастный фонарик, болтающийся под ногами у Сириуса.  
Зато пыли было предостаточно.

— Скажи хоть что-нибудь, — Джеймс легонько тряхнул Гарри за плечи.

— Синдром Визжащей хижины. — Подвёл итог Гарри.

— Что?

— Синдром Визжащей хижины. Навязчивое желание выяснить отношения в чужом заброшенном доме, среди пыли и грязи. Обязательно в присутствии Сириуса Блэка. Думаю, Гермионе понравится название.

Сириус недоуменно замер в боевой стойке. Палочка в его руках была нацелена Гарри в грудь, хоть и подрагивала.

— Я тут при чём? Кто такая Гермиона?

Гарри перевёл взгляд на отца. Нет, на Джеймса. Этот парень ещё никому отцом не был, да и взрослым его можно было назвать с натяжкой. Взъерошенный и очки набекрень. Из кармана джинсов палочка торчит. Вытащить её и остаться не пойманным — плёвое дело. Гарри аж передёрнуло, так захотелось попробовать.

С другой стороны, на Джеймсе и одежды было не очень много — синяя футболка, те самые джинсы и кеды. Словно он выбежал из дому в чём был или собирался впопыхах.

Нет, определённо, этим двоим здесь не место.

— Я не могу объяснить. Точнее, могу, но вы меня за психа примете. Лучше уходите отсюда. Здесь может быть опасно.

— Проверь зрачки, — посоветовал Сириус, и передёрнул плечами.

Гарри не сразу понял, что говорят о нём. Он тряхнул головой.

— Я в норме. — Но, похоже, его слова здесь ничего не стоили. Джеймс достал палочку.

В глаза брызнул поток света, Гарри резко отвернулся. Но Джеймс свободной рукой взял его за подбородок и заглянул в глаза. Мгновение и свет на конце палочки погас.

— Нет, не империус. Значит, оборотное, — уверенно заключил Джеймс, возвращая палочку в карман, — но где тогда настоящая?

— Я, вообще-то, имел в виду другое, — хмыкнул Сириус.

— Я знаю что, ты имел в виду, но лучше заткнись.

Сириус передёрнул плечами, снова, и, сделав шаг назад, зацепил фонарик. Тот с металлическим звоном покатился по полу.

— Это не оборотное зелье. — Начал Гарри. — Просто я не Лили. Я… Меня прислали из будущего, чтобы остановить войну. Но что-то пошло не так.

Джеймс и Сириус переглянулись и синхронно заржали. Для этого Джеймсу пришлось повернуться к Гарри спиной.

— Хорошая шутка, Лили. Кажется, вместе с фамилией ты ей своё чувство юмора отдал. — Сириус опять передёрнул плечами. Гарри кажется или он стал делать это чаще?

— Логика? Не, я слышал про фамильные черты, но чтоб они передавались так.

Палочка все ещё торчала из заднего кармана Джеймса. Сириус опять передёрнул плечами. А про фонарик, похоже, все и вовсе забыли.

— Из логичного остаётся только одно — Лили просто спятила.

— К черту логику, кому она нужна?

— Я вот про тоже.

Сириус опять передёрнул плечами. Гарри, поняв, что вскипает, потёр переносицу. Не помогло.

— Сириус, — окликнул он друга, — как самочувствие? Руки не отваливаются?

— Что? — Напрягся Сириус. Джеймс отреагировал быстрее, выхватив палочку и приняв боевую стойку.

— Ничего, ещё пара минут в такой позе и начнут. — С каждым словом Гарри все отчётливее понимал, что остановиться он уже не сможет. Его несло. — Урок первый, проверяйте точно ли разоружён противник.

Гарри ткнул пальцем в фонарик. Джеймс и Сириус синхронно повернули головы в указанном направлении. Гарри выхватил свою палочку.

— Экспелиармус! — палочки с лёгкостью покинули своих хозяев, с той же лёгкостью Гарри поймал их. — Урок второй, не поворачивайтесь к врагу спиной. К безумным, обкурившимся и странно себя ведущим тоже не советую. Хотя бы не оба сразу.

Палочку Джеймса он демонстративно положил на стол, обошёл отца по широкой дуге и всучил Сириусу его палочку чуть ли не силком.

— Расслабься. Руку в локте согни и выдохни уже наконец. Вот так лучше.

— Эй, эта стойка меня сотню раз выручала, она одна из лучших, — возмутился Сириус.

— В школьных стычках — не сомневаюсь. Передраться и разбежаться пока профессора не заметили, самое оно. А если бой затянется? Или соперник решит тебя заговорить? Ты просто вымотаешь сам себя. — Гарри отступил и осмотрел получившуюся картину. — А если ты ещё сделаешь два шага влево, то перекроешь мне путь к двери. Это будет полезно, если я захочу бежать.

Сириус ошарашенно подчинился, а Гарри повернулся к Джеймсу.  
— Ты слишком много отвлекаешься и теряешь из виду противника. Сосредоточься. И палочку уже возьми.

Джеймс судорожно вцепился в своё оружие. Оглядев в последний раз получившуюся картину, Гарри, полностью собой довольный, вернулся к той самой стенке к которой его припёрли.

— Вы молодцы ребята, схватываете на лету.

Слова «Расходимся парами и не забывайте проверять свои монеты» повисли в воздухе, но так и остались невысказанными.

Джеймс сел.

На стол.

— Ты не Лили.

— Я так и сказал. — Подтвердил Гарри.

Джеймс дёрнулся было что-то сказать, взлохматил себе волосы, потом закрыл рот и замер. Зато оттаял Сириус.

— Что ты за хрень?

Звучало почти оскорбительно.

— Меня прислали из будущего, чтобы остановить войну сейчас, пока все не стало слишком плохо. Я должен убить Волдеморта до появления пророчества. Пока война не затянулась на десятилетия. До того как он сделает мальчика избранным.

У него вдруг пошла кругом голова. Он свободен. Пророчества нет, можно делать что угодно. Самое время идти на войну. Гарри прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся своим мыслям.

— А по-моему ты сказочник, приятель, — вдруг заговорил Джеймс, — вроде правду говоришь, но врёшь только так.

— И в чём же я вру? — Вскинулся Гарри. Джеймс не может знать, он не может, и всё тут.

— Тебя ведь никто никуда не отправлял. Разве что ты сам, и то случайно. Ты же салага. Да, это все объясняет, Хогвартс ещё не закончил, трансгрессировать даже не умеешь. Потому и выбрал Ночной Рыцарь. Ты, не подсказывай, дай угадаю, напортачил с СОВ, вот и влип. А теперь боишься признаться, иначе заставят вернуться домой и что-нибудь выучить. Салага, как я и сказал.

У Гарри внутри все заклокотало, так это было несправедливо.

— Это я-то салага? Или у тебя дурная привычка с самим собой разговаривать? Джеймс Поттер, легендарный Сохатый уже на пятом курсе ставший анимагом. Герой войны, про которого мне все уши прожужжали толком не знает как палочку в руках удержать. Как ты жив-то до сих пор? А я знаю. Школьные драки четверо против одного, вот весь твой опыт. Кто же тебя в настоящий бой-то пустит.

Джеймс вскочил на ноги, лицо его потемнело.

— Знаешь что, салага, ты здесь и так достаточно задержался. Вали-ка ты домой, к мамочке. А мне верни мою жену. С войной мы как-нибудь сами разберёмся, без твоей помощи.

— Сохатый, — позвал Сириус.

Гарри шагнул навстречу Джеймсу.

— К мамочке, как ты выразился, я вернуться не могу. Вы так хорошо с войной разобрались, что она мертва. Как и отец, и вообще все.

— Джеймс, — снова Сириус.

— Так бы и сказал, что контрзаклинание не выучил. — Огрызнулся Джеймс. — А, знаешь, салага…

И он с тихим хлопком исчез. Чтобы тут же появиться у Гарри за спиной и обидно толкнуть его.

— Магия это не только махание палочкой.

Он снова исчез.

— Магия — тычек слева.

— Это ещё — тычек справа.

— Поттер, мать твою!

— И Мозги — закончил за него Гарри, ударяя локтем по воздуху слева. И попал прямо Джеймсу в живот. Тот глухо зарычал. — Я не говорил, что быстро учусь?

Гарри развернулся к нему и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Палочка упёрлась Гарри в шею.

— Ну?

Он отчётливо видел как тяжело дышит Джеймс.

— Ты не Лили, но ты в её теле. Это единственное, что тебя спасает.

Гарри победно улыбнулся. Он хотел сказать ещё что-то, но тут кто-то схватил его сзади за волосы и столкнул лоб в лоб с Джеймсом.

Они синхронно развернулись к нахалу.

— Что? — заорали они на Сириуса.

— То есть, так вы ещё реагируете? У нас гости.

И он с лёгким поклоном пригласил их к окну. В этом уже не было нужды, когда Гарри с Джеймсом перестали орать друг на друга, шаги и голоса с первого этажа стали отчётливо слышны.

Все же они выглянули в окно. За калиткой стоял человек в чёрном балахоне. Его было трудно различить на фоне такого же черного неба, но Гарри это удалось.

— Сторожит пузырь. В дом прошли пятеро. — пояснил Сириус.

— Пузырь? Точно не барьер? — удивился Джеймс.

— Точно. Вот только вдвоём против пятерых нам будет однофигственно.

— А чем барьер отличается от пузыря? — напомнил о себе Гарри.

Джеймс с Сириусом переглянулись.

— Салага фишку рубит, но решать тебе, — пожал плечами Сириус, хотя Гарри показалось, что он остался доволен.

— А пузырь отличается от барьера тем, — начал Джеймс, — что не выпускает на свободу ничего, и мы не сможем позвать на помощь. Но внутри…

Он опять трансгрессировал Гарри за спину.

— …можно позабавиться. — закончил за него Гарри, поворачиваясь.

Джеймс уже протягивал ему руку.

— А ты и правда быстро учишься. Как насчёт первого урока трансгресси, салага?

Гарри уверенно принял руку.

P.S.

Джинни зазевалась и поставила большую кляксу у созвездия Лиры. Ну вот, а ведь карта почти закончена. Она смяла негодный чертёж и уже хотела запустить его в мусорку, но остановилась.  
Рон, сидевший на её кровати, явно бездельничал, листал книгу, выискивая картинки. Джинни оглянулась на Гермиону. Та обложившись учебниками со всех сторон и заткнув себе уши маггловской музыкой, что-то увлечённо строчила. Даже если в дом сейчас ворвётся Волдеморт, Гермиона этого не заметит.

— Поттер выходит один на один с Уизли, обманный манёвр и гол!

Джинни плотнее смяла бывший чертёж и запустила им в Рона. Снаряд угодил ему прямо в ухо.

— Это с чего это ты Поттер? Нигде не слипнется?

Вяло огрызнулся Рон.

— Ну если будет двое Уизли, непонятно кто кому забил. Да и чем эта фамилия хуже любой другой?

— Ну ладно, — он поднял импровизированный мяч, — Уизли обходит первого охотника, второго, третьего и атакует Джинни Малфой.

— Фууу! — От возмущения Джинни даже забыла поймать мяч.

— А что? Если будет двое Уизли, непонятно кто кому забил. Да и чем эта фамилия хуже любой другой?

— Лаааадно, — растягивая буквы, произнесла Джинни и запустила мяч обратно в Рона — Уизли пасует Грейнджер.

Рон перехватил мяч.

— Мужчины фамилий не меняют.

— Подкаблучники не в счёт.

— Ну держись, Уизли пасует Филчу!

— Что? Ах так! — Джинни поймала мяч и уже прицелилась, когда его выдернули из рук.

— Крам поймала снитч, матч окончен. — Заявила Гермиона, вертя в руках мяч, — Победила сборная Болгарии, проигравшая команда Уизли дружно продолжает делать уроки.

— Но Гермиона! — В один голос возмутились Рон и Джинни.  
Та невозмутимо вернулась на свою кровать и положила мяч рядом с собой.

Джинни смяла ещё один лист и кинула его в Гермиону.

— Уизли пасует Снейпу.

Мяч угодил прямо Гермионе в лоб. Она недовольно зыркнула на Джинни.

— Ну же, это весело.

— Тогда пеняйте на себя, — она схватила мяч и прицелилась.


	6. Глава 6 Рыжая

— Лили, хватай Гарри и беги! Это он!

Лили открыла глаза, она стояла посреди незнакомой детской. Тень в черном плаще шагнула к ней.

— Нет, нет. Только не Гарри, возьми меня вместо него!

Лили проснулась с криком. В окно настойчиво стучали, голова раскалывалась от боли, а перед глазами всё плыло.

Ну да, конечно. Вчера Гарри Поттер провел невозможный ритуал, вырвав Лили из своего времени, пространства и тела. И теперь ей нужны очки. Ещё, хотелось бы, вернуться домой, до того, как её сотрут, но для начала, всё-таки очки.

Уронив тяжелую книгу на пол, Лили нащупала их на тумбочке.

Серая министерская сова продолжала биться в стекло, напоминая мотылька. Может, она просто решила покончить с собой? Тогда, не стоит ей мешать. Лили откинулась на подушки. В конце концов, кто она такая, чтобы решать за сов, жить им или нет?

Все же пришлось встать и открыть окно. Сова юркнула в комнату, скинула пухлый конверт на стол и, сделав круг почета, улетела. Если она и собиралась умирать, то не здесь.

Лили вскрыла конверт и высыпала содержимое на стол. Зеленый пластиковый солдатик со штыком наголо и письмо, запечатанное воском с министерским клеймом. Сломав печать, Лили погрузилась в чтение.

«Портал односторонний одноразовый. Зачарован на крови заказчика.  
Место доставки: Нора  
Заказчик: Гарри Дж Поттер  
Для активации уколите палец о штык»  
Внизу стояла большая круглая печать «одобрено министерством » и дата 17.08.96.  
Лили перевернула бумагу. На обратной стороне рукой Дамблдора было выведено: «Воспользуешься, когда будешь готова.  
P.S. Повеселись».

Ах да, вчера Дамблдор предлагал ей сыграть Гарри, раз уж она застряла. Но Лили не была уверена. Ни в том, что она справится, ни в том, что это правильно.

В записке было что-то важное, ещё бы понять что. Лили перечитала её дважды, прежде чем поняла.

Теперь надо куда-то записать. Она оглянулась, в поисках альбома. Он валялся на полу у тумбочки. Видимо, именно его уронила Лили.

Подняв альбом, Лили взглянула на открывшуюся страницу.

«Тот-кого-нельзя-называть пал в ночь на Хеллоуин. Трагедия в доме Поттеров обернулась великой победой».  
2 ноября 1981.

— И ты туда же. Можно подумать, я забуду, когда умру, — возмутилась Лили и открыла чистую страницу.

Взяв в руки карандаш, Лили начертила две параллельные линии, поставила на них зарубки друг напротив друга и подписала даты. 17 августа 1996 и 17 августа 1979.  
Будь она дома, сегодня было бы 17 августа. Лили обвела зарубки одним кружком. Конечно, в этом мире возможно всё, даже совпадения, но не на этот раз.  
Гарри родился 31 июля, значит, у него было или есть где-то два месяца. А у Лили? Как скоро её накроет волна?

Она подрисовала цунами в начале 96.

Будь это море, можно было бы увидеть рябь на воде, но можно ли увидеть рябь на времени? Всё что она могла сказать о магии времени, министерство запретило все эксперименты в тысяча восемьсот махровом году. Что совершенно не помогало.  
Просто сидеть в комнате и вариться в собственных мыслях тоже. Нужно было что-то делать.

Лили начала с того, что просмотрела все личные дела друзей Гарри. Занятие оказалось на редкость бесполезным. Характеристики — формальными. А цифры успеваемости, роста, веса, даты рождения сливались в один мутный поток бестолковости. Единственное, что смогла вынести Лили, имена и фотографии. Чтож, можно сказать, первое знакомство состоялось.

После обеда она привела себя в порядок и собрала вещи. Стоило, конечно, ещё раз повторить всё о детях, но Лили чувствовала, что пока не увидит, всё равно ничего не поймет.

Лили взяла солдатика. Куда она идет? Что ждет её впереди? Что она собирается делать, если её раскроют?

— Здравый смысл переоценивают, — заметила она и проколола палец.

— Мы тебя заждались.

Странная фраза, странный человек. Лили показалось, что он смутно ей знаком. Высокий, статный, красивый юноша. Рыжий, как и все Уизли, но разве он был в карточках?

— Привет. Небольшой проверочный вопрос, если ты не против. Ты же понимаешь, безопасность не бывает лишней.

Лили вспомнила. Это Билл, вчерашний мальчишка с ангельским личиком. Он ведь даже в школу не ходил, когда они виделись в последний раз. Хотя уже тогда было понятно, на сколько красивым он вырастет.

— Кто сбегал с собрания Ордена, чтобы поиграть со мной в солдатики?

Лили улыбнулась. Билл знал. Не важно откуда и как, просто знал. Какое же это было облегчение.

— Я. Это была я. В оправдание могу сказать, у тебя были очень крутые солдатики. Встречный вопрос — кто посыпал мою голову рваными бумажками?  
Билл коротко хохотнул.

— Перси. Уже тогда был бюрократом. Рад видеть вас, Лили.

И он протянул руку. Лили с удовольствием её пожала.

— Мама не знает и её лучше этим не волновать, — начал объяснять Билл, подхватив тяжелый чемодан, — в курсе только Флер, моя невеста, и отец. Если что-то понадобиться любой из нас поможет.

Они направились в дом.

— А дети?

Билл услужливо распахнул дверь перед Лили.

— Нет, разумеется. Им ничего не говорили. Но Дамблдор сказал, если сами догадаются — не страшно.

— Хорошо. Не люблю лгать.

На кухне белокурая девушка в простом синем платье нарезала сэндвичи.

— Здравствуйте, — характерный акцент выдал в ней француженку, — я Флёр, а вы должно быть Лили?

— Да. Приятно познакомиться.

Флер скривилась. Возможно, за брезгливостью пряталась неловкость. Лили могла это понять, она сама чувствовала себя крайне нелепо.

— Это всё немного странно. Мёртвые должны оставаться мертвы, — наконец, выразила мысль блондинка, — смерть — не игрушка.

— Это не моя вина, что…

— Ну разумеется, не ваша, — всплеснула руками Флёр, — прошу прощения, мне нужно вернуться к работе.

И резко отвернулась.

— Лили. Скоро вернется мама. Вам будет лучше не попадаться ей на глаза, — сменил тему Билл, — так что, поднимайтесь к детям. Заодно ленч отнесете.

Лили подхватила со стола поднос с сэндвичами и кувшин с холодным чаем.

— Которая дверь?

— Третий пролет, первая справа. Удачи вам.

Поднявшись по лестнице, Лили легко нашла нужную комнату.

Она толкнула дверь, и тут же окунулась в привычный мир. Над горелкой в котле бурлило зелье. По стенам были развешены доски с формулами и ингредиентами. Рыжая девчонка что-то быстро шинковала, другая, с темными волосами помешивала зелье. Парень, такой же рыжий, как и сестра пытался отодрать пригоревшую тёмно-синюю массу от стола. Пахло вареными потрохами, полынью и ещё чем-то неуловимым, кажется жареными светлячками.

Девичий рай, что ещё сказать. Помнится, в Хогвартсе они творили же самое.

— Гарри! — Темненькая, кажется Гермиона, все бросила и, в два прыжка преодолев комнату, повисла у Лили на шее.

— Гермиона, зелье! — Возмутилась рыжая, подбегая к котлу. Она ловко подцепила поварешку и начала помешивать.

— Еда! — Обрадовался Рон, и забрал у Лили поднос с сэндвичами. Чтобы пожать руку, — Рад видеть тебя, приятель. Гермиона, ты его сейчас придушишь.

Рон помог Лили избавиться от кувшина и движением заправского фокусника достал откуда-то стаканы.

— Привет. Как дела? Гермиона, я тоже рада тебя видеть, но ты бы не могла, ну знаешь, отпустить меня.

— Ох, прости.

Она тут же разжала объятия. Рон скривился, но так чтобы это могла видеть только Лили.

— Гарри, привет! Кто-нибудь подмените меня уже, я тоже хочу поздороваться.

Рон перехватил у неё поварешку и Джинни, подбежав, быстро приобняла Лили.

— Мы все рады тебя видеть.

— Как твои магглы, не очень доставали? — Осведомился Рон. Словно говорил не о людях, а о драчливых собаках.

— Нет, в этом году всё мирно. Может помочь? Что вы варите?

— Зря. Сейчас и тебя припахают.

— Рон помолчи, Гарри сам предложил, его никто не заставляет. К тому же, вам обоим это будет полезно.

Рон закатил глаза.

— Любовное зелье, — пояснила Джинни, — можешь пока мышиные уши поискать. Не помню, куда я их засунула. Или ободрать пару-тройку жаб.

И она пихнула Лили в сторону разделочных досок. Сама же пристроилась крошить лапки кузнечиков.

— Может мне Кто-нибудь передать сэндвич? — Почти без надежды в голосе, спросил Рон.

— Нет, над котлами есть нельзя.

— Тогда убери от меня котёл.

— Рон, не стыдно?

Лили сняла банку с ушами с ближайшей полки и поставила возле котла.

— Давай подменю, — перехватила она поварешку, — попроще зелья не было? Что-то более нудное, ещё найти надо.

— Зато ингредиенты дешёвые. — Весомо хмыкнул Рон, под шумок уже усевшийся на кровать и жадно жующий.

— Рон подвинься и передай стакан.

— Надеюсь, этот парень и правда милый и стоит таких усилий.

Гермиона неприлично захихикала.

— Ты удивишься. — Расплылся в улыбке Рон.

— Конечно он стоит того, — яростно заметил Джинни, — Он добрый, отзывчивый и смелый. И очень красивый. Знаешь, он так улыбается, слегка нерешительно, словно не уверен, стоит ли, но в глазах пляшут черти. И ямочка на щеке. Ну, а вообще, он самый обычный. Когда не забывает, что должен быть обычным.

К концу речи Джинни даже крошить лапки перестала. Девочка была по уши влюблена. В комнате повисло тяжёлое молчание.

— Выше нос, может в этом году он обратит на тебя внимание.

Лили как могла изобразила сочувствие. Рон бросил недоуменный взгляд на Лили и рассмеялся.

— Ну да, обратит. Прям бежит, роняя тапки.

Гермиона ткнула его в бок локтем.

— Прекрати.

— Что не так-то? Я же правду сказал.

Рон тут же получил смачную затрещину от Гермионы.

Лили пожалела, что не может отвесить ему вторую. А потом оглядела Джинн, та была красивой. Худая, но не хрупкая, бойкая, яркая и очень юная.

— Если у него нет девушки, то может и шанс есть.

На лице Джинни отразилась вселенская скорбь.

— Понятно. Сочувствую.

— Короли тактичности. — Закатила глаза Гермиона и пошла к выходу из комнаты.

— Эй! — Окликнул её на пороге Рон, — Если ты все равно вниз, может попкорна поджаришь? Пожалуйста.

Гермиона развернулась к нему.

— Так, ты идёшь со мной.

— Куда?

— Совесть твою искать.

— Они совсем не смотрятся вместе. — Заявила Джинни. Лили готова была спорить, что речь идет не о Роне с Гермионой, — Мерлин, она меня дико бесит. Нет бы, кого-нибудь нормального нашёл. Кто угодно лучше неё.

Джинни со злостью рубанула жабью голову. Кажется, ей нужно было выговориться.

— Так плохо? — спросила Лили. Девочка кивнула.

— Она вульгарная и одевается безвкусно.

— В Хогвартсе же носят форму. Все выглядят одинаково.

— Гарри, ты парень, тебе этого не понять. А девушкам сразу видно. Она просто ужасна. — Терпеливо пояснила Джинни, — могу поспорить, и в команду по квиддичу она пошла только из-за него. Чтобы на поле хвостом вилять. И вообще, ей только деньги его нужны.  
Лили захотелось смягчить эту категоричную девчонку.

— Ты говоришь он симпатичный, может он ей просто понравился?

— Нет. — Джинни махнула ножом, вскрывая жабье брюхо, — Ты что, её защищаешь? Не смей её защищать.

Она сделала шаг навстречу Лили, хищно прищурив глаза и выставив нож вперёд.

— Да что она тебе сделала?

— Она… Она… Она брюнетка! — Последнее слово Джинни выплюнула как страшное ругательство и клеймо на всю жизнь, — и не какого-то там тёплого темно-каштанового, а аж иссиня-черная.

— У меня тоже волосы тёмные. — Напомнила Лили. Но на всякий случай отступила.

— Это другое. У неё и сердца нет, наверное, если б в Хогвартсе проводили медосмотр то у неё на месте сердца обнаружили бы сгусток тьмы, качающий тухлую кровь. Не удивлюсь, если её мать для зачатия убила тринадцать волшебных детей и сожрала их мозги.

Джинни сделала ещё шаг вперед, нож в её руке опасно поблескивал жабьей слизью.

— Дети не так зачинаются, ты в курсе?

Отступая, Лили чуть не сбила банку с мышиными ушами.

— Гааарриии, не зли меня.

— Ладно, как пожелаешь. Мне остается сказать лишь одно.

— Что?

— Если ты сейчас не опустишь нож и один из нас не помешает зелье, поварешка приварится к котлу.

Лицо Джинни изменилось в долю секунды, из рассерженного став растерянным.  
Нож она вытерла о джинсы и удалилась к своему столу, потрошить жаб. Зелье было безвозвратно испорчено.

Лили взмахнула палочкой, очищая котел, и прибавила огня. Она залила основу — кровь петуха и чернила осьминога — перемешала ее, и теперь осталось дождаться кипения.

— Что ты делаешь? — Удивилась Джинни.

— Кажется, это называется варить зелье. Но я не уверена, столько всего поменялось за последние дни.

— Нет, я не об этом. Ты не по рецепту работаешь.

— Разумеется. Потому что это не приворотное, его рецепт мне не поможет.  
Джинни остановилась с занесенным ножом.

— Плохие новости, мне не любопытно. И тащить ответы клещами я не собираюсь, — после чего, продолжила работу.

— А кто сказал, что придется? Я как раз хотела сказку тебе рассказать. Ты знаешь историю про самый красивый город на земле?

Пригвоздив труп несчастной жабы к доске, Джинни неохотно приготовилась слушать.

— Она как-то связана с зельем?

— Может быть, самую малость. Человек, первым приготовивший это зелье жил в том городе.  
Лили добавила в котел змеиные глаза. Теперь Джинни следила за каждым её движением.

— Ну не все время конечно. Он был алхимиком, кстати. Родился и вырос в городе. И все ему твердили, что его город самый прекрасный на земле. И знаешь, что он сделал? Решил проверить. О передай, пожалуйста, пепел шкуры единорога.  
Джинни отправила через стол баночку с зеленой пылью.

— И что дальше? Ты вроде говорил, история про город.

— Так и есть. Он путешествовал по земле тридцать лет и любовался разными городами и странами. Чем дольше он путешествовал, тем отчетливее понимал, его город самый прекрасный. Тогда алхимик вернулся, но обнаружил свой город в огне.

Лили медленно вмешивала пепел, наблюдая как жижа в котле из чёрной превращается в ядовито-зеленую. Джинни же отошла от стола и уселась на подоконник.

— И это всё? Конец истории?

— Нет, иначе это было бы очень скучно. Прекрасные сады выжжены дотла, люди на улицах убивали друг друга лишь за разницу в одеждах и везде царила нищета. К власти пришла жадная семья. Они грабили горожан, а тех, кто должен был этот город защищать, стравливали друг с другом. Защитники разделились на два лагеря и терзали город не хуже врагов. Конечно, алхимик, мог бы просто убить ту жадную семью, но защитников города было уже не остановить. Алхимику нужно было что-то придумать, чтобы их помирить. И он придумал.

Закончив перемешивать, Лили ослабила пламя и присела на ближайший стул.

— Он сварил приворотное зелье и приворожил двоих из разных лагерей друг к другу. Но это не сработало, только ещё больше разгневало защитников города и они начали убивать друг друга с удвоенной силой. И алхимик раскаялся, понимая что больше навредил, чем помог. Он хотел вернуть все назад и решил создать отворот. Но не успел. Те двое умерли.

— Ты придумываешь на ходу, — фыркнула Джинни.

Лили затушила огонь.

— Нехватало одного ингредиента. Алхимик не знал какого. И вот, придя на похороны тех двоих, он узнал, что умер отец жениха, не перенеся смерти единственного сына. Алхимик взглянул на вдову, потерявшую всех своих мужчин за одну ночь, и нашел последний ингредиет. Это был волос вдовы. Знаешь, чему нас учит эта история?

Джинни развела руками.

— Что алхимик — придурок, напрасно потравивший людей?

Лили задумалась, с такой точки зрения она на историю не смотрела.

— Сейчас, когда ты об этом заговорила, да, кажется, он и правда слегка придурок, — Лили набрала немного зелья в полупрозрачный дымчато-серый пузырек и запечатала его крышкой, — а история учит нас тому, что если ты варишь какое-то зелье, вари антидот одновременно с ним.

— Чтобы не быть придурком?

— Чтобы не быть придурком.

И она уселась на подоконник рядом с Джинни, протянув ей флакон.

Та приняла его и начала вертеть в руках.

— Ты же говорил, что это то зелье, которое изобрел алхимик из твоей истории.

— Так и есть.

— Но ты не добавил волос вдовы.

— Ну у меня его нет. Так что просто попросишь у Макгонагалл. Она знает зачем, и даст без проблем.

— Для начала прочитав лекцию об этичности.

— Это как водится.

Они обе горько рассмеялись.

— Гермиона говорит…- Джинни запнулась, на щеках её выступил румянец, — Гермиона говорит, что я поступаю неправильно. Что все, что я получу это дешевую подделку вместо любви. И лучшее, что я могу — просто забыть его и двигаться дальше. Найти себе другого.

— Звучит умно.

Джинни ядовито ухмыльнулась. Флакон в её тонких пальцах танцевал.

— Да и очень просто. Мы же каждый день в кого-то влюбляемся, а потом выкидываем его из сердца. Это почти как чистить зубы. И в чем моя проблема, не пойму. А ты как думаешь, что мне делать?

— Тебе мой ответ не понравится.

— Ты не знаешь, не так ли? — ещё одна ухмылка, уже не такая злая, просто усталая.

— Да, не знаю. А ещё я не знаю, как ты собираешься незаметно влить в человека тысячу триста пятьдесят миллилитров зелья, если, разумеется, твоя формула верна, и куда потом будешь девать труп. И, не пойми меня неправильно, это не в упрек. Мне просто очень любопытно посмотреть, как ты это сделаешь.

— Это вообще не помогает, ты в курсе?

Джинни вдруг вскочила и начала убирать со стола. Ингредиенты с огромной скоростью полетели по банкам, ножи и разделочные доски заняли место в грязном котле.

— Это смешно. Я думала, что мне придется тебя утешать, а не наоборот. Всё таки, Рем был твоим крестным и другом, хоть ты его и плохо знал.

Она легко подхватила котел с грязными инструментами и повесила на локоть как вечернюю сумочку. Лили закрыла глаза и прислонилась лбом к холодному стеклу. Рем. Неужели и он тоже. Но когда? И почему она не нашла это в сводках вчера?

— А знаешь, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжила Джинни, — мы могли бы поиграть в квиддич. Завтра. Только я и ты. Что думаешь?

Лили открыла глаза, чтобы увидеть своё отражение. Она улыбнулась симпатичному парню в стекле и он улыбнулся её в ответ. Лили коснулась появившейся ямочки на щеке. В этот момент она поняла два вещи.

— Ну разумеется. Разве могло быть иначе? — Пробормотала она.

— То есть ты согласен? — Радости Джинни не было предела.

— Нет, — Лили повернулась к ней лицом и сделала шаг навстречу, — то есть, мы можем сыграть в квиддич, если тебе так хочется. Хотя я не очень хорошо в него играю. Но на свидание с тобой я пойти не могу.

К чести Джинни, она не выглядела так, словно её мир рухнул. Она выглядела так, словно долго собирала паззл, но вместо портрета у нее получился пейзаж.

— Но почему?

Лили вздохнула.

— Потому что я не могу принимать такие решения за другого человека.  
Джинни взглянула на Лили, тряхнула головой, перевела взгляд на отражение в окне и снова на Лили.

— Гарри, ты ведешь себя странно. Или я чего-то не понимаю. Один из нас точно сходит с ума.

— Давай это проверим. Кто такой Сириус Блэк?

— Впервые слышу это имя. А что?

— Один из нас сходит с ума. Либо так, либо я вижу рябь на воде. Куда могли отнести мои вещи?

— Комната Рона, разумеется.

— Ни о чем не говорит. Направление, пожалуйста.

— Ещё пролет вверх и налево.

Лили вышла из комнаты, оставив Джинни в полной растерянности.  
Нужная дверь нашлась легко, но Лили опять не рассчитала силы и распахнула её так, что Гермиона сидевшая на кровати, подпрыгнула. Рон, игравший с яблоком, чуть не навернулся со стула.

— Прошу прощения, не хотела мешать. Как поиски совести?

Гермиона пристыжено спрятала глаза за книгу.

На второй кровати лежал чемодан, Лили направилась к нему.

— Гарри? У тебя всё в порядке? — встревоженно спросила Гермиона.

Альбом нашелся мгновенно. Лили открыла его на самой последней статье.

«Ремус Люпин — посмертное оправдание» — значилось в заголовке.

— Вот мне тоже это интересно.

Лили повернулась лицом к Рону и Гермионе.

— Кто-нибудь из вас знает, кто такой Сириус Блэк?

Рон отрицательно покачал головой и положил яблоко на стол.

— Кто? — Переспросила Гермиона.

Лили оглянулась в поисках поддержки. На тумбочке возле кровати стояло их с Джеймсом свадебное фото.

Любопытно, Гарри бывает здесь так часто, что это фото всегда здесь стоит или кто-то заботливо поставил его сегодня?

Лили подняла рамочку и указала на Сириуса, тот польщенный, вниманием, замахал рукой.

— Вот, шафер на свадьбе. Ну же, что-нибудь? Мне нужно понять, где искать.

В глазах Гермионы появилось узнавание.

— Он умер ещё до нашего рождения, в какой-то мелкой стычке. Помню, видела статью в старых хрониках.

— А зачем тебе это? — Спросил Рон.

Лили поставила фото на место и начала листать альбом. Первое, что она нашла крошечная, словно дурная насмешка, заметка.

«В ночь с 16 на 17 августа в Литтл-Хенглтоне Пожирателями Смерти было совершено нападение на гражданских. Один человек погиб.»

И крошечная фотография Сириуса в углу. У Лили защипало в глазах.  
Статья на следующей странице занимала уже весь разворот.

«Погиб Сириус Блэк»  
Лили пробежалась глазами по тексту, цепляя нужные фразы.  
«Чета Поттеров чудом спаслась», «местные жители не пострадали», «помним, любим, скорбим» и «похороны состоятся рядом с местом трагедии, на городском кладбище Литтл-Хенглтона».

Лили захлопнула книгу и бросила её обратно, в чемодан. Теперь у нее была точка отсчета.  
Она уже хотела ответить на повисший в воздухе вопрос Рона, как в комнату ворвалась Джинни.

— Отойдите от него, это не Гарри, — приказала она, целясь Лили в грудь.

— Что? Ты с ума сошла? — Удивилась Гермиона.

— Смотри, — Джинни свободной рукой схватила со стола яблоко и запустила его в Лили.  
Попытка увернуться провалилась, яблоко больно врезалось в плечо.

Гермиона вскрикнула, прикрыв рот руками, а через секунду уже тянулась к своей палочке.  
Рон закатил глаза.

— Ну всё, кубок по квиддичу с таким капитаном нам не светит.

— РОН! — в один голос возмутились девчонки.

Лили же подняла яблоко и протерла его рукавом.

— Вот, — она положила его обратно на стол, — не стоит переводить продукты.

— Не шевелись, — приказала Джинни.

— Спасибо, — Рон взял яблоко, ещё чуть-чуть протер его и надкусил.

— Рон, что ты творишь? Нельзя быть таким беспечным! А вдруг оно отравлено!  
Рон поднял вверх указательный палец, прося минуту тишины, дожевал свой кусок и заговорил.

— Сейчас проверим. — он обернулся к Лили, — Будешь?  
Лили кивнула и он кинул ей надкусанное яблоко. На этот раз не с целью убить и потому Лили легко его поймала. И довольно демонстративно надкусила.

— Ничего не доказывает, — Стояла на своём Гермиона.

— Ещё и врагов подкармливаешь, — поддержала её Джинни.

— Ладно, если так. Привет, ты собираешься калечить или убивать кого-то в этом доме?  
Лили моргнула.

— Нет, на сколько мне известно.

— Захватить власть в Лондоне, Англии, Мире?

— Нет.

— Причинить вред Гарри?

— Тем более.

— Вот видите, всё и разрешилось.

Джинни с Гермионой переглянулись.

— Я не знаю, как ему это объяснять, — покачала головой Гермиона.

— Я Рон, кстати. Приятно познакомиться, — И он протянул ей широкую ладонь.

— Лили, — улыбнулась она, с удовольствием пожимая руку.

— Лили Поттер? Та самая? — Она кивнула, а Рон расплылся в широченной улыбке, — значит вдвойне приятно. А навыки ловца стоит всё же потренировать. Впереди тяжелый сезон.  
Рон подмигнул.

— Обязательно. Поможешь?

— Это всё дурной сон, — закатила глаза Гермиона.

— Как ты можешь доверять словам этого? Это же вообще не понять кто. — Не выдержала Джинни.

— Она же представилась. Это Лили. — Пожал плечами Рон.

— Но!

— Но. И я не доверяю непонятно кому, я доверяю своему брату. Билл участвовал в создании портала, и он же встречал Гарри… то есть Лили. И знаешь что, Билл достаточно умен, чтобы не впускать в наш дом непонятно кого.

— Империус ещё никто не отменял, — прошипела Джинни, хотя её уверенность пошатнулась.  
Лили больше волновало, что Рон слишком спокоен.

— И как давно ты понял, что я не Гарри?

— Почти сразу. Не совсем же я дурак.

Гермиона и Джинни прожгли его яростными взглядами.

— Я что опять что-то не так сказал?

— Немного. Но они отойдут, не переживай, — пообещала Лили. За что получила такую же порцию ярости, — Раз мы разобрались, мне бы хотелось поговорить с Биллом.  
Лили сделала шаг вперед, но Джинни с Гермионой направили палочки ей в грудь.

— И не думай, никуда ты не пойдешь.

— Ладно. Рон, ты не мог бы передать своему брату кое-что?

— Да, разумеется.

— Передай Биллу, что мне нужно на могилу Сириуса Блэка. В кратчайшие сроки.

— Мне сказать, что это нужно Гарри или Лили?

— Лили. Только убедись, что вас не подслушивают.

Рон уже направился к двери, как его окликнула Гермиона.

— Что ты делаешь, а если он нас убьет, пока ты ходишь?

— Ну не убила же она Джинни, пока они вдвоём сидели.

Гермиона убежденной не казалась.

— А ладно, — махнул рукой Рон, — Лили, обещай, что не убьешь этих двоих до моего прихода.

— Обещаю, — честно согласилась она.

— Вы в безопасности, я пошел.

И он вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. В комнате повисла тишина.

— Могу я присесть? А то стоять устала.

Джинни неуверенно кивнула. Лили плюхнулась на мягкую кровать.

— Как это возможно? — в голосе Гермионы сквозило любопытство.

— Что?

— Ну вы и Гарри. Если вы это вы, конечно. На воскрешение трупа не слишком похоже. И на временную петлю. А для переноса сознания нужен живой человек. В смысле, чтобы оба были живы.

— Мы и были, — продолжила её мысль Лили, — просто в разное время. Думаю, это смесь из всего подряд. Такой магический «Лонг-Айленд». И не спрашивай меня, почему это работает, я не знаю.

— А у тебя случайно нет рецепта этого коктейля? Ну так, ради любопытства. Может, я пойму.

— Гермиона. И ты туда же?

— Давай так, я покажу тебе всё, что у меня есть и мы вместе попытаемся разобраться, — Лили потянулась к своему чемодану и вновь достала книгу, — но не надейся на слишком многое. Гарри сжег книгу с заклинанием. Последняя страница.

Гермиона ловким движением левой руки выхватила книгу и раскрыла её в конце. Палочку она так и не опустила.

— Что «Гермиона»? Между прочим, если тут не-Гарри, то Гарри застрял в прошлом. Ты об этом думала? — Возмутилась она. А потом чуть тише добавила, — И ему нужна наша помощь, даже если он думает по-другому.

— Да ты просто ищешь повод устроить очередной эксперимент с непредсказуемыми последствиями.

— Не правда, чтобы устроить эксперимент с непредсказуемыми последствиями мне повод не нужен, — пробормотала Гермиона, — но как можно устоять, когда он сам ко мне в руки плывет.

Джинни уже открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но не успела. В комнату вернулся Рон.

— Ну? Что сказал Билл? — наперебой заговорили все.

— Что ужин готов, — весело объявил он.

— Рон! А давай всё, а не только избранные моменты. — Попросила Гермиона.

— Ну хорошо, он сказал, что сегодня на могилу Блэка точно попасть не выйдет, но он попробует договориться на завтра. И да, ужин готов, только нас ждут.

Лили бодро шагнула вперед.

— Ну что, пойдем?

Но опять наткнулась на палочки Гермионы и Джинни.

— Хорошо. И сколько вы думаете так стоять? Или поведете меня вниз под конвоем? Джинни, как собираешься маме объяснять, что вместо ужина стоишь и целишься в меня? Гермиона, а ты, видимо, будешь по ночам над кроватью бдить.

Девчонки переглянулись.

— Вы правда миссис Поттер? — Наконец спросила Гермиона. Джинни шикнула на нее, но было уже поздно.

— Звучит, словно я столетняя старуха. Я правда Лили Поттер, но пожалуйста, называй меня просто Лили. Никаких «миссис».

— Хорошо, — она начала опускать палочку.

— Гермиона! — Возмутилась Джинни, — что ты делаешь?

Но та лишь прикусила губу, словно не решаясь что-то сказать.

— Ладно можешь не объяснять. Я тут последняя в здравом уме, я уже поняла. А ты, — Она обернулась к Лили, — думаешь, раз ты вся такая милая, люди возьмут и упадут к твоим ногам? Со мной этот номер не пройдет. Помни, я слежу за тобой.

И Джинни опустила палочку, хотя продолжала сверлить Лили взглядом.

— Ужин! — Весело объявил Рон.

— Передай маме, что я не голодна. Пойду лучше прогуляюсь.

Она развернулась так резко, что рыжие локоны хлестнули по плечу Гермионы, и вышла из комнаты.

— И куда это собралась? — крикнул её вдогонку Рон, — На улице уже темно.

Но Джинни было не остановить.

— До ближайшей церкви. Всегда было интересно, зачем маглам святая вода при экзорцизме.

P.S.

Они насмехались над наследником рода Малфоев. За глаза. Разумеется, прямого оскорбления он не простил бы. Но стоило Люциусу отвернуться, спину прожигали их взгляды. Едкие. Ироничные. Пренебрежительные.

Даже сейчас, стоя посреди грязного сарая, бывшего когда-то магловским домом, Люциус ощущал эти взгляды.

А ведь именно ему Лорд доверил руководить этой миссией.

— Первый этаж чист, — рапартует Гойл, — но я вижу чьи-то следы.

— Мы все их видим, гений, — Люциус устало потер переносицу, — дальше что? Мне нужны люди, а не их следы.

В комнате повисла тишина. Хотя для Люциуса её наполняли звуки — скрип насквозь проржавевших мозгов Гойла, насмешливый шепот чужих мыслей и тихий свист его собственного закипающего терпения. Гармония. Музыка. Почти.

— Проверь второй этаж. Сейчас.

Гойл сорвался с места и помчался вверх по лестнице. Правда уже на середине замер как вкопанный. На втором этаже, лениво облокотившись на перила, стоял Джеймс Поттер.

— В чем дело, док? — Ослепительно улыбнулся он.


	7. Глава 7 Палочка, Башня и Кольцо (Часть 1)

Гарри чуть не врезался в кухонный стол. И врезался бы, если бы Сириус его не удержал. После трансгрессии мутило. И теперь стало ясно, почему Джеймс скинул его на Сириуса. Нечего лезть в бой, если на ногах едва стоишь.

— Не волнуйся, это только первую сотню раз так паршиво, — сжалившись, прошептал Сириус.

Гарри отмахнулся. Пара глубоких вдохов и он будет в порядке.

— Откуда ты знал, что на кухне никого? — Решил сменить тему.

— Я не знал, — пожал плечами Сириус.

— Чудесно, — прошипел Гарри. Перед глазами перестали мелькать звезды и он наконец смог стоять ровно, — вперед.

Он направился к двери в зал, но Сириус остановил его, положив тяжелую руку на плечо.

— Куда это ты? Джим справится сам, а нам нужно обезвредить булыжник, — и мотнул головой в сторону сада.

— Но… — Гарри оборвал сам себя, представив, что будет если начать препираться, — как скажешь.

Ему все ещё не нравилось что отец… что Джеймс будет сражаться в одиночестве. Но Сириус был спокоен, а он знал Джеймса куда лучше Гарри.

Сириус открыл дверь в сад. Та тихонько скрипнула, но звук потерялся в шелесте листвы и пении ночных птиц.

— За поворотом, справа, — одними губами произнес Сириус, — отвлекли их.  
Гарри кивнул. Он осторожно заглянул за угол.

Трое, закутанных в черное, сторожили врытый в землю камень. Вид у них был какой-то расслабленный, словно они не верили, что кто-то сюда сунется. Ну и как их отвлечь? Грудь показать?

Гарри взглянул вниз и понял, что краснеет. Ну уж нет, увидеть грудь его матери он им не позволит.

Эта мысль придала ему решимости. Он шагнул на тропу и крикнул:

— Эй, парни!

Трое медленно, словно в тумане повернулись и попытались выхватить палочки. Но Гарри их опередил.

— Экспеллиармус. — Ничего не произошло. Точнее, палочка в его руках протестующе затрещала и заглохла. — Да ты шутишь? Сейчас? У нас тут бой, между прочим.

Палочка возмущенно выдала сноп красных искр.

— Пацифистка хренова.

Залп из трех заклятий грянул так слаженно, что Гарри едва сумел увернуться. Он укрылся за кустом шиповника и поглядел на палочку.

— Ну теперь-то можно? — Палочка довольно пыхнула серебряными искрами. — Отлично. Остолбеней.

Заклятие попало точно в цель, один из Пожирателей отлетел и врезался в невидимую стену.

— Сука, — выкрикнул другой, а точнее, другая. Черный локон выбился из-под её капюшона и лег на маску. Что за заклятье она использовала, Гарри не понял. Он только успел отпрыгнуть и упасть на землю, когда стена разлетелась в мелкую щепку.

Несколько беспорядочных заклятий вырвались из дыры, прежде чем осела пыль. Послышался кашель.

— Что здесь происходит? Я же просил, — человек не договорил, взвыв так, словно ему заехали в челюсть с ноги.

Но Гарри смотрел на молодую Беллу, чье лицо скрывала маска, и медленно закипал. Она убила Сириуса. Нет, пока нет, но убьет. И будет кичиться этим, крича на каждом углу.  
Белла наступала. И не надо было видеть ее лица, чтобы понимать, в каком она гневе. Это читалось в походке, в движении плеч, в том, как она держала палочку.

— Вставай и дерись, грязнокровка. Ты посмела ранить моего мужа, посмотрим, на что ты способна против меня.

Гарри вскочил на ноги, но не из-за мерзких слов. Позади Беллы, да и всего боя, к камню-артефакту подкрадывался черный пёс.

— Нам не велено далеко уходить, — заметил второй сторож.

Но Белла не ответила. Гарри попятился назад. Нужно было увести эту тварь как можно дальше от Сириуса.

— Думаешь ты самая умная, грязнокровка? — продолжала истекать ядом Белла. У Гарри зашевелились волосы на затылке, — а как тебе это? Авада…

Время застыло. Зелёная искра готова была сорваться с палочки и полететь… нет, не в Гарри, в черного пса, к которому поворачивалась Белла.

— Брахиам Эмендо, — выкрикнул Гарри. Рука Беллы безжизненной тряпкой повисла, неоконченное заклятье ушло в землю. Палочка выпала.

— Что ты сделала? — взвизгнула Белла.

— Наслаждайся. Тебе предстоит веселая ночь.

— Экспелиармус. — Двойным заклятием Беллу снесло в сторону.

Гарри огляделся.

Сириус, уже в человеческом виде, поставил ногу на артефакт-булыжник и криво усмехался. Джеймс тяжело дышал, но стоял ровно. Пожиратели, все что были, медленно обходили их, желая забрать в кольцо.

— Хорошая вещица, но в ней чего-то не хватает, — заметил Сириус, кивнув на камень.

— Салага! — крикнул Джеймс. — У нас второй урок.

Отвлекшись на него, Гарри чуть не словил заклятие. Белла оставалась смертоносной даже с одной рукой. Не страшно. Всё равно пора спасаться бегством. Он рванул к Джеймсу.

— Защиты от дураков, например. — Закончил Сириус и направил палочку на артефакт. Гарри успел заметить фонтан белых искр, прежде чем Джеймс прижал его к себе и они трансгрессировали.

Они рухнули в кучу прошлогодней листвы. Стояли предрассветные сумерки.  
Гарри попытался приподняться, но руки скользили на мягкой и влажной земле. Сириус, хохоча, сгреб листву и подкинул в воздух.

— Неплохо получилось, а? — Смеялся Джеймс. — Почти как с морским змеем на третьем курсе.

— Нашел, что вспомнить, — Сириус откидывается на спину и прикрывает глаза. Из-под его головы, обиженно квакая, выпрыгнула жаба.

— Разве в Хогвартсе водятся морские змеи? — Удивился Гарри. Ему удалось сесть и теперь он с любопытством разглядывал лесную опушку у озера.

— Теперь нет, — единодушно выдали Сириус и Джеймс.

— Он просто заблудился, так он сказал.

— А мы помогли ему выбраться.

— Но без гигантского кальмара ничего бы не вышло.

Гарри поднял с земли камешек и запустил его в воду.

— Сказочники.

Джеймс легко вскочил на ноги и подхватил ещё один камень.

— Ну да, сложно поверить, если в жизни ничего крупнее саламандры не видел, — ловко пущенная им лягушка ушла почти до середины озера.

— Как сказать. Только если саламандры бывают крупнее горных троллей.

На этот раз Гарри встал для броска, но это не помогло. Его камень почти сразу утонул.  
Джеймс надменно хмыкнул.

— Не забывай подкручивать, салага, — непринужденное движение и камешек умчался вдаль, — Горный тролль? Серьезно? Где?

— В женском туалете. — Гарри не стал продолжать игру.

Сириус позади них громко рассмеялся.

— Так и знал, стоило там чаще бывать.

— Тоже мне экзотика, — парировал Джеймс, — а вот феникса видел не каждый.

— Всё зависит от того, как часто ты бываешь в кабинете у директора. — Гарри говорил нарочито лениво. Почти как Малфой, растягивая слова. — А вот видеть как феникс выклевывает глаза василиску, это да, не каждому дано.

— Знаешь, кто куда опаснее василисков? Драконы. Как-то мы встретились с одним.

— Дважды. И ещё я был в логове акромантулов.

— Дважды.

— Серьезно? — Гарри оторвался от созерцания воды и взглянул на Джеймса. — Что вы забыли там во второй раз?

— Кое-что и вправду забыли, — неопределенно махнул рукой Джеймс, — пришлось возвращаться.

— Мантию-неведимку? — судя по кислой роже Джеймса, Гарри угадал. От возмущения вскочил на ноги. — Да как вас угораздило? Надеюсь, Люпин хорошенько отчитал вас за это.

— Нууууу…

— Понятно, он был с вами. — Гарри тяжело вздохнул. — Стоило догадаться. Болваны.

Темнота уже начала рассеиваться и Гарри заметил неподалеку дорогу, явно ведущую в город.

— Ладно, ребята, с вами было очень весело, но мне пора. Надеюсь, ещё увидимся.  
Он развернулся и зашагал к дороге, когда услышал лающий смех.

— Я бы на твоем месте не спешил. — Спокойно, почти дружелюбно заметил Джеймс.  
Гарри обернулся через плечо.

— Если всё, что ты наговорил правда, об этом должен узнать Дамблдор. — Сириус, лениво потягиваясь, встал с земли. — И у тебя есть отличный шанс пойти с нами и всё ему рассказать.

— Нет, спасибо. — Только и сказал Гарри. И снова зашагал в сторону дороги.

— И как ты собираешься сражаться без палочки? — Выкрикнул Джеймс.

Тело пробил холодный пот. Гарри хватило секунды, чтобы понять и повернуться лицом к Джеймсу. Тот демонстративно вертел в руках палочку Лили. Должно быть, выпала в траву, сразу после трансгрессии. Или ей кто-то помог.

— Она тебе не слишком подходит, знаешь ли. — Он не глядя кинул палочку через плечо. Сириус легко её поймал, тут же спрятав во внутренний карман. — В Ордене мы подберем тебе другую. Конечно, если ты докажешь свою лояльность.

— У меня нет на это времени. Серьезно. — В виске застучала боль. — Что за детский сад.  
Джеймс вытащил свою палочку.

— Руки за спину. Пожалуйста.

Гарри закатил глаза, но подчинился. Руки ему связали неизвестным заклятием. Боль в виске нарастала.

— А теперь пошли, — скомандовал Джеймс, схватив Гарри за локоть.

Двадцать минут спустя Гарри вслушивался в разговор Сириуса с какой-то девушкой и старался не зевать.

— Может развяжешь меня, я хоть рот прикрывать смогу?

— Разбежался, салага. — Хмыкнул Джеймс. Он стоял справа от Гарри, прислонившись к стене.

Солнце ещё не показалось из-за крыш домов и в городке было прохладно. Зачем Джеймс и Сириус притащили Гарри сюда, он не знал. Но было сомнительно, что где-то тут прячется Орден Феникса.

— Что мы тут делаем?

— Сириус возвращает свой мотоцикл, а мы его ждем.

Как же сейчас не хватало Гермионы с её умом и логичностью. Гарри с тоской взглянул на Джеймса. Видимо, слишком красноречиво.

— Только представь, как будет смотреться, если я потащу через весь Хогсмид свою связанную жену.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Всё равно звучит, как способ потратить моё время зря. И на кой-черт Сириусу понадобилось прятать мотоцикл у этой девчонки.

— Чтобы кое-кто другой его не заметил. Знаешь ли, у кое-кого есть нездоровая привычка шляться по этому городу.

— У Снейпа? — наугад бросил Гарри.

— Хорошая попытка. Нет. — Джеймс нервно взъерошил себе волосы и скрестил руки на груди. — Ну надо же, ты почти разговорил меня, салага.

Гарри нервно усмехнулся и бросил короткий взгляд на задний карман Джеймса. Отцовская палочка была там. Гарри прислонился к стене, вплотную к Джеймсу.

— Тебе совсем не обязательно тащить меня к Дамблдору. Ты ведь знаешь, что это ничего не даст. А драгоценное время уходит.

Подцепив палочку кончиками пальцев, Гарри осторожно потянул её.

— Ну почему же, — Джеймс явно старался казаться благодушным, — если ты один из пожирателей, Дамблдор быстро выведет тебя на чистую воду.

Палочка полностью оказалась в руках Гарри, оставалось только развязать руки и пройти мимо Джеймса.

— А если нет? — Гарри впервые пробовал невербальные заклинания. И надеялся, что простой финиты хватит. — Что ожидает того, кто хочет вам помочь? Клетка на одного в самом безопасном месте? Бесконечные вопросы? «Вспомни, пожалуйста, слово в слово, что он говорил?». Нет, спасибо. Я сыт этим по горло.

Веревки испарились. Гарри повернулся к Джеймсу лицом к лицу и отступил на пару шагов.

— Если ты и правда хочешь помочь, то никто тебя в клетку сажать не будет. На счету каждый солдат.

Теперь Гарри отступил вправо. И вот уже перед ним полностью свободная улица.

— В том то и дело, что каждый на счету, — Хмуро заметил Гарри. — В любом случае, я хотел поблагодарить тебя.

— За что? — Джеймс лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Твоя палочка подходит мне больше. — И до того, как он понял, Гарри выхватил палочку. — Остолбеней.


	8. Глава 7 Палочка, Башня и Кольцо (Часть 2)

Гарри бежал со всех ног. Где-то позади он слышал крик Сириуса:

— Стой! Куда!

Но останавливаться не собирался. Он свернул за угол и помчался вверх по лестнице, шедшей вдоль всей улицы. На очередном повороте Гарри затормозил. Вдали трое байкеров что-то обсуждали, то и дело указывая на байк. Гарри обернулся. Сириус уже выбежал на ту же лестницу. План созрел мгновенно.

— Глиссео, — скомандовал Гарри, и ступени под ногами Сириуса исчезли. Он покатился вниз.

А Гарри сунул палочку в задний карман, развернулся и побежал к байкерам.

— Помогите! — Он остановился, чуть не врезавшись в байк, — Там двое парней. Затащили меня в лес и… и…

Дальше ему говорить не пришлось. Парни переглянулись и мигом оседлали байки.

— Садись, — кивнул самый бородатый, Гарри подчинился, — местная?

— Н-нет.

— Тогда в участок, — скомандовал бородач и они рванули вперёд.

Обернувшись, Гарри заметил, как запыхавшийся Сириус выбегает из-за угла. Что ж, поздно. Гарри вдруг ощутил жгучее разочарование, от того, что его не поймали.

До полицейского участка доехали мирно. Гарри сердечно попрощался со всеми тремя парнями на парковке и отправился в участок.

Нужно было решить что делать. Сейчас, когда череда погонь и боёв закончилась, ему хотелось только спать. Как-то сама собой вспомнилась его комната на Тисовой улице и кровать, может быть не самая мягкая, но удобная.

Ведь мама была сестрой тети Петуньи. Возможно, она поможет сестре?  
Гарри подошёл к телефону-автомату и набрал знакомый номер.

— Петунья Дурслей, здравствуйте, — почти проворковала тетя Петунья в трубку. Кажется, ей доставляло огромное удовольствие, просто произносить эти слова.

Гарри вдохнул поглубже.

— Привет. Это я, Лили.

На другом конце провода повисла тишина. Гарри показалось, что тетя вот-вот бросит трубку. Чтобы успокоиться Гарри достал палочку и начал вертеть ее в руках.

— Я же просила не появляться в моей жизни, — уже не так любезно заговорила тетя.

— Я пока и не появилась, просто звоню.  
Палочка странно вибрировала, будто хотела поговорить с ним. Будто что-то подсказывала.

— Вот пусть все так и остаётся. Откуда у тебя мой номер, кстати? Надеюсь, твои ненормальные дружки за мной не следят?

— Делать им больше нечего, — огрызнулся Гарри, — я звоню не для того, чтоб тебя позлить. У меня проблемы.

— Естественно, у тебя проблемы. Посмотри за кого ты замуж выскочила.

— Ещё хоть слово о Джеймсе, — Гарри понял, что закипает. Пора было заканчивать, — а, впрочем не важно. Я думала, ты мне все ещё сестра, но похоже, ошиблась.

На этом он повесил трубку.

Из полицейского участка Гарри ушел в бешенстве. Он клял тетю Петунью последними словами, но сделать ничего не мог. Он остался один, как и хотел и что из этого вышло. Гарри шел не разбирая дороги. Чертова тетка с её дурацкими принципами. Чертов Джеймс, с его попытками навязаться, чертовы все. Гарри со злостью пнул ближайшее дерево. И только теперь огляделся. Он был в парке. Один. Солнце уже взошло, но утренняя прохлада ощущалась остро. Гарри поежился. А ещё он понял что не спал и не ел больше суток. И что он весь в грязи и дорожной пыли. И у него нет ни денег ни места для ночлега ни еды.

— Поздравляю, приплыли. — Хмыкнул Гарри, падая на ближайшую лавочку. Усталость накатила на него тяжелой волной. Он представил как через час или два его, абсолютно безвольного, находит здесь Джеймс. Пока азарт боя гнал вперед, Гарри не думал о последствиях.

Сквозь витой забор и кроны деревьев Гарри от нечего делать начал читать местные вывески.

По центру был зоомагазин «Биатричи», справа продуктовый, название которого скрывала особенно раскидистая ветка, а слева ломбард «Башня слоновой кости».  
Гарри подумал, что название уж больно громоздкое. Совсем не подходившее серой облупленной вывески и запыленным стеклам. Этот ломбард больше походил на лавку Оливандера, чем на ломбард. Вспомнив об Олливандере, Гарри решил проверить палочку, он вынул её, хотел взмахнуть и замер. На его руке блестело золотое кольцо.

— Нет. — Тихо, но четко произнес Гарри. — Я не стану.

Но вместо того, чтобы отбросить мимолетную мысль, он вгляделся в кольцо внимательнее. Три снитча, по бриллианту на каждый, одно это должно было чего-то стоить. И гравировка по внутренней поверхности на незнакомом языке.

— Нет. — Повторил Гарри сам себе, хоть и не так уверенно. Желудок предательски заурчал. Гарри прижал к себе руку и начал баюкать её, словно раненую.

И почему именно сейчас, когда он только нашел мамину вещь, очень личную и бесценную для него? У него ведь даже не будет возможности взять её с собой в настоящее. Он ведь больше её никогда не увидит. Он её все равно не увидит. Это всего лишь кольцо. А на кону жизнь Сириуса, а может и многих других.

Гарри встал и, не давая себе передумать, направился к ломбарду. Дверной колокольчик возвестил о его приходе, но никто не вышел ему навстречу.

— Эй, кто-нибудь есть? — Крикнул Гарри, оглядываясь. Изнутри помещение уже больше походило на ломбард и слегка на «скупку краденного». Кассу и прилавки от покупателей отделяли зарешеченные окна, такая же зарешеченная дверь вела в подсобку. Помещение было пустым и очень пыльным. Гарри подошел к одной из полок и изумился слою пыли на стекле и на товаре. Он уже решил, что этот ломбард заброшен, как и дом Реддлов, как вдруг из подсобки вышел человек. Подтянутый, в военной форме старик. Он держался прямо и смотрел ясными глазами. Гарри решил, что он не так уж и стар, но присмотревшись к его седине и глубоким морщинам понял свою ошибку.

— Слушаю вас, юная леди? — В его глазах заблестели искорки юмора, от чего Гарри стало неловко. Словно его просветили насквозь.

— Я бы хотела продать кольцо. — Откашлявшись, произнес Гарри снимая кольцо и кладя его на прилавок, — сколько бы я могла за него получить?

Старик взял кольцо и поднес его к глазам.

— Как мило. Ценный экземпляр. Не советую его продавать. — он выложил кольцо на блюдичко и пододвинул его к Гарри. Гарри нахмурился.

— Знаете, я не спрашиваю вас продавать или нет, я спрашиваю сколько можно получить?

— Подумайте ещё раз. Для вас это кольцо уникально, для другого оно будет куском золота.

— Я подумала.

Старик вздохнул.

— Посмотрите на эту гравировку. — он указал на внутреннюю сторону кольца, — Здесь написано «любя побеждай» и вы хотите продать эти слова.

— Слова останутся при мне, а кольцо всего лишь металл. Безделушка. Сколько за него дадите?

Старик посмотрел на Гарри с особым пристальным вниманием и тихо спросил.

— А что вам нужно?

«Ужин и ночлег» — Промелькнуло в голове у Гарри, но вслух он сказал другое.

— Столько, сколько сможете дать.  
Старик покорно кивнул.

***

Пачка денег, осевшая у Гарри в руках была не такой внушительной, как он расчитывал, но хоть голодная смерть ему больше не грозила. Он спрятал деньги в карман и уже собирался уйти, как старик окликнул его.

— Кольцо продано, но не утеряно. Если его девиз и правда живет в вашем сердце, кольцо вернется.

Выходя, Гарри пожал плечами.

— Простите, я не верю в пророчества.  
Сняв гостинечный номер, Гарри первым делом залез в ванную и спустя полчаса чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым, хоть и усталым. С трудом добравшись до кровати, он моментально уснул.  
***  
Денег от кольца оставалось на плотный ужин и Гарри с удовольствием спустился в бар, чтобы перекусить в шумной компании. Но как только перед ним поставили тарелку с картофельным пюре и отбивной, он понял что ужин отменяется. В другом конце бара одинокий пьяница приставал к хорошенькой официантке. Гарри всмотрелся в лицо пьянчуги и подумал, что тому от силы шестнадцать лет, а ещё, что он, Гарри, уже видел этого человека. Всё бы ничего, но парень при этом выкрикивал нечто странное:

— Ты не понимаешь, завтра я умру. Неужели, ты не хочешь утешить меня в последнюю ночь на земле? — Он особенно сильно дернул официантку и та почти свалилась на него.

— Оставьте меня в покое, у меня полно работы. — отфыркивалась девушка. Но парень её не слышал.

Гарри подхватил свой ужин и, на ходу вынимая палочку, направился к их столику. Точное заклятие скольжения и подол юбки утек сквозь пальцы парня. Прежде чем он опомнился, Гарри встал между ним и официанткой.

— Привет милый, — как можно более ласково улыбнулся он, — вот твой ужин.  
Он поставил перед парнем тарелку с отбивной и буквально вынудил его подвинуться, сел оторвав его от внешнего мира. Потом Гарри повернулся к девушке.

— Простите его за выходки, это все хмель на голодный желудок. И можно вас попросить, больше ему не наливать.  
Официантка закивала и исчезла как снитч в облаках. А Гарри повернулся к неудавшемуся любовнику.

— Кушать будешь или тебя с ложечки кормить?

— Кто ты такая? — Почти трезвым голосом спросил парень. — Я видел тебя раньше. Но здесь же живут одни магглы, откуда я могу тебя знать?

Гарри начал нарезать отбивную на мелкие кусочки, как делают это для детей.

— Ну как хочешь, тогда развлечемся.  
Он ловко подцепил кусочек мяса и картофельного пюре и сунул в рот парню.

— Не стоит обижать девушек, даже маггловских.

Парень пронзил Гарри глазами.

— А, я вспомнил. Ты та грязнокровка, за которой ухлестывал Поттер. Где же твой суженый? Неужели разлюбила?

Гарри ткнул его палочкой под ребра.

— Придержи свой поганый язык, иначе прочувствуешь как колдуют грязнокровки.

Парень высокомерно рассмеялся, но потом как-то сразу сник.

— Прости. Сложно быть добрым, идя на смерть.

Гарри сверкнул глазами.

— Вовсе нет. Сложно отучиться быть злым, если всегда был таким. А смерть не хуже и не лучше любой другой минуты. Смерть не делает человека мудаком. Только он сам способен на это.

Регулус Блэк, а это был именно он, хоть Гарри узнал его только сейчас, громко рассмеялся.

— Как точно сказано, грязнокровка. И все же прости мои выходки. Сегодня вечером я понял, что учитель предал меня. Сомневаюсь, что тебе знакомо это чувство.

Гарри насторожился.

— Ну некоторый опыт у меня был. И что ОН сделал?

— Боюсь, грязнокровка, для тебя это будет слишком сложно, но я попробую объяснить. Видиш ли, он заключил часть души в особый сосуд. Ты понимаешь, он расколол себя. И завтра я разрушу тот сосуд.

— Если ты про дневник Реддля, то его уничтожат без твоей помощи в девяносто третьем году. — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Какой дневник? — Резко спросил Регулус. Гарри заглянул в его глаза.

— Так ты не знаешь?

Но Блэк был уже где-то глубоко внутри себя, что-то просчитывая.

— Кажется, мне рано умирать. — наконец выдал он и попытался встать. Вышло из рук вон плохо, он покачнулся и не упал лишь потому, что Гарри его поддержал. Потом Регулус резко побледнел и позеленел, Гарри же понял, что надо вывести этого неумелого пьянчугу на свежий воздух.

— Как тебе спиртное-то продали? — Тихо ругаясь, спросил Гарри.

— Конфундус, — вяло произнес Блэк и прикрыл рот рукой. — От этого всегда так мутит?

— Только если перебрать. Но лучше не рискуй. 

— Ваша правильность, мисс, делает мне честь.

Они вышли на парковку, точнее Гарри выволок Блэка на ночной свежий воздух.

— А вот и романтичная обстановка. — Весело заметил Блэк. — Ну что, ублажишь умирающего?

— Тебе же рано умирать, сам сказал. — Хмыкнул Гарри, подозревая, что сейчас произойдет и целенаправленно отволакивая Блэка к мусорным бакам.

— И это всё, что тебя смущает, милая? — Блэк хотел ещё что-то сказать, но резкий приступ рвоты остановил его. Гарри сделал все, чтобы парень не замарался в собственном обеде.

— Во что я влип? — обреченно спросил сам себя Гарри. — Может тоже напиться? Легче не станет, так хоть умным притворюсь.

Блэк хохотнул.

— Не поможет, грязнокровочка. Это так не работает. Лучше скажи, почему сбежала от своих хозяев. Неужели плохо кормят?

Гарри ударил придурка под колено и тот чуть не искупался в собственной рвоте. Подхватив его, Гарри театрально вздохнул.

— В следующий раз, прежде чем кого-то оскорблять, убедись что крепко стоишь на земле. А то это на избиение младенцев смахивает.

— То есть не скажешь? — Вставая на ноги спросил Блэк.

— А у меня есть повод тебе доверять?

— Нет, совсем нет. Ну, разве что, я как и ты желаю смерти Темному Лорду.

Гарри фыркнул.

— Это всего лишь слова.

— Хочешь убедиться? Ну хорошо. Тогда приходи завтра на рассвете в башню. Просить о помощи не буду, не придёшь — сделаю всё сам.

Он резко дернулся, вырывая свою мантию из чужих рук и чуть покачиваясь повернулся спиной к Гарри.

— Башню? Какую башню? — Недоуменно спросил Гарри.

— Башню слоновой кости, конечно.

И Блэк пафосно трансгрессировал. Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что даже это можно делать с таким апломбом. Постояв ещё минуту на свежем воздухе, Гарри вернулся в гостиницу. Завтра намечался ранний подъем и трудный день, так что лучше выспаться.


	9. Глава 8 Живые

— Отойди, глупая девчонка.  
— Нет. Умоляю. Только не Гарри. Возьмите меня вместо него.  
— Авада Кедавра.

Лили рывком села в кровати и чуть не упала обратно. Её била мелкая дрожь, а футболка липла к потному телу. Голова раскалывалась, перед глазами всё плыло, так что Лили не могла разобрать ночь сейчас или утро. Она коснулась лба и ощутила под пальцами воспаленный шрам.

— Так это ты, дружок, меня пугаешь? Интересно, зачем? Что ты хочешь мне сказать? — прошептала Лили.

Внизу хлопнула дверь и в гуле вчерашних голосов послышался один, которого там быть не должно.

Это было так неожиданно, что боль отступила. Накинув халат, Лили выскочила из комнаты. По лестнице она бежала, пропуская по три ступени и в кухню ворвалась уже запыхавшись.

За столом, в лучах утреннего света, сидел Ремус Люпин и грел руки о чашку крепкого чая.

Кухонька была полна и других людей. Миссис Уизли жарила бекон к завтраку, ей помогали Флер и Джинни. Билл что-то объяснял, Рону и Гермионе, а те сонно кивали невпопад. Но Лили едва видела их. Вчера ей сказали, что Лунатик мертв. И вот он сидит здесь, привычно бледный, с лёгкой извиняющейся улыбкой, совсем не похожей на смертную маску.

— Рем, — внезапно охрипшим голосом проговорила Лили. Прокашлялась и позвала в полный голос: — Лунатик?

Он оторвался от разговора с Биллом и внимательно поглядел на нее. Бросил взгляд на миссис Уизли и коротко улыбнулся.

Миссис Уизли же обернулась и всплеснула руками.

— Гарри, милый, не стоит обращаться к профессору, пусть и бывшему, по его школьной кличкой.

— Не страшно, Молли. Он имеет на это право. Гарри, рад тебя видеть, — Рем поднялся и протянул руку. Лили поняла намек. Рукопожатие вышло неуклюжим, — как проводишь лето?

— О, чудесно, — почти без сарказма ответила Лили, — Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой наедине, если ты не против.

— Выйдем в сад? — Предложил Рем. Глаза его лучились ещё большим теплом и мудростью, чем раньше, но и большей усталостью.

— Только после завтрака, — категорично заявила миссис Уизли.

— Но мам, он ещё даже не готов, — встрял Рон.

— И то верно. Не волнуйся, мы быстро. Заодно и Гарри аппетит нагуляет.

Миссис Уизли закатила глаза, но больше ничего не сказала. Вместо этого она повернулась к Рону.

— Между прочим, завтрак сам собой не готовится. Мог бы и помочь матери.

— Но ты же меня не просила, — неохотно поднимаясь из-за стола, начал Рон.

Рем кивнул на дверь и они с Лили поспешили выйти. Уже в саду до них донеслись раскаты начинающегося скандала.

— Ах тебя ещё и просить надо?

Вздохнув, Рем покачал головой.

— Довольно неловко вышло, — заметила Лили, сама не зная о чем говорит. То ли о нечаянно подсмотренном скандале в семье Уизли, то ли о внезапной встрече с другом, которого она вчера похоронила.

Повисло молчание. Только пение утренних птиц и шум ветра в листве нарушали тишину. День обещал стать жарким.

— Что было выгравировано на обручальное кольце Лили Поттер? — нарушил тишину Рем.

Лили машинально коснулась голого пальца и грустно усмехнулась.

— Три снитча, в каждый вписан бриллиант.

Черты Ремуса разгладились, он словно помолодел. Хотя до того парня, которого когда-то знала Лили ему все ещё было далеко.

— Так это правда. Лили, это и правда ты? — Он хотел сказать ещё что-то, но словно захлебнулся и умолк не начав. Вместо этого он обнял ее и похлопал по спине, — Как ты можешь стоять передо мной, если была мертва?

— У меня к тебе тот же вопрос, — сказала Лили, — вчера ты был мертв, а сегодня стоишь передо мной. Как это возможно?

— Что? Нет, если бы я был мертв, уверен, я бы заметил. — попытался отшутиться Рем.

— Уверяю тебя, был. И раз Уизли не подняли переполох при твоём появлению, думаю, не ты один, этого не заметил. Хотя вчера я видела газетную вырезку с твоим некрологом. История меняется, Рем, и, похоже, я одна это вижу.

Похоже, ее тон убедил Рема, что Лили не шутит. Он сразу подобрался, сделался серьезным и глубоко задумался.

— Если так, я действительно счастлив, что она меняется, — улыбнулся Рем, — Нет, история не меняется сама по себе. Она же не живое существо. Что-то меняет историю.

— Кто-то, — поправила его Лили. Им в голову пришла одна и та же мысль.

— Гарри — Озвучил ее Рем и помрачнел, словно вспомнив что-то из далёкого прошлого.

— Ты был там? — Догадалась Лили, — Ты видел, что делал мой сын? Что тогда произошло?

— Я видел не всё, — уклончиво ответил Рем. Говорить ему явно расхотелось, — сделаем так, я должен проводить тебя на встречу с Сириусом сегодня, после я расскажу, все что знаю.

— Сириус тоже жив? — удивилась Лили.

— Тебя это не обрадует, — покачал головой Рем, — и давай пока закончим на этом. Нам пора возвращаться.

Завтрак прошел в томительном ожидании. Уизли перекидывались веселыми фразочками, смеялись и с аппетитом поедали все, что наготовили. А Лили кусок в горло не лез. Нет, она была рада видеть Лунатика, рада увериться, что он жив. Но, что если в следующий раз Гарри совершит ошибку и кто-то погибнет? Теперь уже безвозвратно. Ткань времени рвется и сплетается вновь под руками ее, Лили, сына с ужасающей легкостью. Это бы пугало не так сильно, если бы она сама могла сделать хоть что-то. Связаться с ним. Поговорить, предупредить.

Лили довольно быстро поняла, почему Лунатик отказывался говорить о Сириусе и о прошлом вообще. Дорога, которой он вел ее, несомненно шла к больнице Святого Мунго. С каждым поворотом Лили становилась все мрачнее, а Ремус все молчаливее. У самого входа она в последний раз дернула его за рукав.

— Лунатик. Скажи, что я там найду? К чему готовиться?

Он только покачал головой.

— Ты увидишь.

Гарри в больнице явно знали, как и Ремуса. Их без вопросов пропустили и вежливая толстушка-знахарь в лимонно-желтой мантии, проводила их на пятый этаж.

— Вам повезло, сегодня у него хороший день, — улыбнулась она, впуская двоих в палату. И Лили передернуло от ужаса.

Палата казалась огромной, сквозь зачарованные окна пробивался яркий солнечный свет. Койки стояли в три ряда, хотя больных было куда меньше. На взгляд Лили, занята была только половина мест.

Сириус сидел на кровати за ширмой, в самом дальнем конце палаты. Худой, осунувшийся, с опущенными плечами и пустым взглядом. Словно он устал и на мгновение упустил важную мысль. Все мысли до единой. Но хуже всего была его одежда — больничные тряпки, посеревшие от времени, висели на нем мешком. Прежний Сириус, которого знала Лили, скорее умер бы, чем надел такое.

— Бродяга, — позвала Лили. Он не ответил, — Сириус. Это я, зазнайка Эванс. Ты слышишь меня?

— Он не слышит, Лилз, — выдохнул Ремус, — а если и слышит, то не понимает.

Судя по звукам, он тяжело опустился в одно из кресел, но Лили не обернулась проверить. Она смотрела только на Сириуса.

Шаг навстречу и он тоже поглядел на нее. Или сквозь. Пустые глаза не отличали человека от стены или кровати. Но шаги он понимал.

Лили протянула руку и коснулась его плохо выбритой щеки. Погладила его во внезапном приступе нежности, как сделала бы это с умирающим зверем. И он прильнул к ее ладони, словно и был зверем.

— Прости, Бродяга, мы не спасли тебя, — из глаз ее, против воли, потекли слезы.

***

Прошло, должно быть, больше часу. Лили сидела на больничной койке и не позволяла, не позволяла, не позволяла, горю затопить ее разум!

Слезы давно высохли, а ласковый, как щенок, Сириус свернулся калачиком, положив голову Лили на колени. Она бездумно гладила его по волосам.

— Это и есть хороший день?

Рем сидел в кресле напротив окна, уставившись в него, и старательно избегал взгляда Лили.

— Да, — он отвернулся от окна, скользнул взглядом по Сириусу и наконец посмотрел Лили в глаза, — сегодня его не терзают… воспоминания.

Лили выдохнула.

— Я видела достаточно. Уходим, — она встала, как можно мягче, стараясь не потревожить покой старого друга. Сириус дернулся, но под ее рукой податливо опустился на подушку, — спи, Бродяга.

Рем молча поднялся. Они вышли из палаты, не сказав друг другу ни слова и в той же напряженной тишине покинули больницу. И только оказавшись на маггловской улице, Лили остановилась и схватила Лунатика за руку.

— А теперь расскажи мне все, что случилось. Все, что натворил мой сын.

— Лили, не здесь же.

Она огляделась. Мирная улочка, залитая летним солнцем, запах пыли в воздухе. Жара. Магглы, кто поодиночке, кто компаниями, снуют туда-сюда. Разве что птицы не поют.

— Хорошо, пошли в Дырявый Котел. Или куда ты хочешь.

Лунатик молчал. Лили взглянула на него и поняла, не хочет он никуда. И сделает всё, чтобы не говорить о прошлом.

— Рем, — с нажимом начала она.

— У тебя есть неплохая подборка статей, как я слышал. Прочти их и все поймешь.

После того, что она видела в больнице, Рем хочет отделаться от нее статьями из Пророка? Ну уж нет, не выйдет.

— Чушь все это, не хочу я копаться в журналистских домыслах о событиях, которые они не видели, когда у меня есть живой свидетель. Я знаю, что это не самые приятные воспоминания, но ради меня давай ты хотя бы попробуешь рассказать.

От каждого ее слова Рем мрачнел все больше, хотя после больницы Лили казалось, что это невозможно.

— И переложить эту боль и на твои плечи тоже? Что это тебе даст, кроме разбитого сердца?

И тут Лили осенило.

— Ты что считаешь, что я изнеженная барышня? Что меня нужно защищать от всего мира и больше всего от ненужных знаний? Ради всего святого, ты забыл кто я такая? Я стояла с тобой плечом к плечу в Ордене Феникса. Ни разу не струсила, не отказалась ни от одной из миссий. Только не говори, что забыл это.

Выпалив все это, Лили стерла со лба пот. Дыхание сбилось. От ярости горели щеки. Ремус смотрел на нее тем задумчивым взглядом, который она никогда не могла разгадать, и молчал. Наконец, он тяжело вздохнул.

— Идем. Разговор предстоит длинный и лучше его вести сидя.


	10. Глава 9 Пандора

Не смотря на усталость, спал Гарри урывками. Он то проваливался в болезненный сон, то просыпался четко и резко осознавая мир вокруг, словно реальность накатывала на него волнами. В конце концов, он сдался и отправился в душ. Смывая с себя липкий пот, Гарри старался не смотреть в зеркало и как можно меньше разглядывать мамино тело. Каждый взгляд вниз вызывал у него приступ жгучего стыда и вины. Потому Гарри попытался отвлечься. «Башня слоновой кости», сказал Регулус Блэк. Ну одну такую Гарри видел сегодня, точнее уже вчера. И даже был в ней. Правда это было всего лишь название ломбарда. Мог ли этот пьяный болван говорить о нем? Наверное мог. Гарри надеялся, что говорил он именно о нем, потому что иначе Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия куда идти.

А если нет, Регулус Блэк сам виноват, что упустил отличного союзника. Ему стоило говорить точнее, а не бросаться намеками. Как прикажете теперь его искать? А Гарри обойдется и без него.

Нет.

Подавив приступ детской обиды, Гарри признал, что ему нужен Регулус Блэк. Ему жизненно необходим союзник, готовый действовать здесь и сейчас, не задавать вопросов и главное, не попытается запереть Гарри в клетку под предлогом безопасности. Нет, Гарри был жизненно необходим Регулус Блэк. И если он что-нибудь понимал, он точно так же был необходим Блэку-младшему.

Гарри выбрался из душа. Пора было собираться, рассвет уже назревал, а до ломбарда придется идти пешком.

***

Медный колокольчик на входной двери коротко звякнул, сообщив о приходе Гарри. Но, зайдя вовнутрь он решил, что всё же ошибся. От вчерашней пыли и затхлости не осталось и следа. Новехонькие витрины сверкали не хуже бриллиантов в них, стены обиты синим бархатом, а в углу притаились пара глубоких кожаных кресел и прозрачный журнальный столик. Вообще, всё помещение выглядело так, словно в нем за ночь провели капитальный ремонт.

Гарри вышел из магазина, вновь прочел вывеску и зашел. Видение никуда не делось.

Внутри магазинчика слышался спор и Гарри показалось, что один из спорящих Регулус. Он шагнул ближе к подсобке, чтобы узнать наверняка.

— Я же просил тебя не выходить, — голос определенно походил, на голос Регулуса, но ни одной вчерашней интонации в нем не было. Только мягкость и беспредельная усталость. И куда подевалась вся спесь наследника великого рода? По крайней мере, теперь Гарри был точно уверен, что не ошибся дверью. И даже почти не злорадствовал.

— А я просила тебя вовремя покупать лекарства для дедушки, а ты опять пропал на две недели, — даже в гневе девичий голос звенел серебряными колокольчиками. Хотя и он показался Гарри смутно знакомым. — Что мне оставалось делать?

— Прости, я был занят. Знаешь, снаружи всё еще война и всё ещё убивают. Просто дождись меня в следующий раз, хорошо?

— Я не боюсь смерти, — возмутилась девушка.

— По этому мне и приходится бояться за нас обоих.

Послышался тяжелый девичий вздох.

— Всё, довольно споров. Колокольчик звенел трижды, меня давно ждут.

Дверь из подсобки распахнулась и девушка вышла на свет. У нее была копна светлых вьющихся волос, и мягкая улыбка слегка не от мира сего. Гарри не сдержал удивленного возгласа.

— Луна?

— Кто? — Переспросила девушка, и тут Гарри понял, что ошибся. Это была не Луна, да и не могла ею быть. Да, они были похожи, но не совсем. У этой девушки было круглое лицо с пухлыми щеками. Волосы скорее золотистые, чем пепельные. Серые глаза совсем не казались на выкате. Да и одета она была далеко не так экстравагантно, как одевалась Луна — в простую белую блузку и коричневую юбку.

— Это ко мне, — Из подсобки вышел Регулус и кисло улыбнулся. Судя по его серому лицу, отголоски вчерашней бурной ночи все ещё давали о себе знать. — Пришла всё-таки. Как раз вовремя. Я рад.

Гарри только хмыкнул, рад он, конечно. Заметно. Радость так и прет. Зато златокудрая девушка расцвела улыбкой.

— О, вы тот юноша, что вчера спасли Регулусу жизнь? Правда Рег почему-то говорил про девушку, но да ладно. Пандора Мун, приятно познакомиться.

И она присела в изящном реверансе.  
Гарри окаменел от изумления. Регулус, похоже, тоже не был готов к этой речи. Он посмотрел на Пандору, перевел взгляд на Гарри и снова на Пандору. Наконец, вновь посмотрев на Гарри он спросил:

— Объяснение? В двух словах.

Ну что ж, Гарри был готов сказать правду, только сомневался, что ему поверят.

— Я из будущего, пришел чтобы свергнуть вашего темного лорда, случайно попал в женское тело.

Регулус скосился на Пандору.

— Чистейшая правда, — сверкнув улыбкой, сказала она.

— Какая банальщина, — Регулус закатил глаза, — Что ж, проходи. Нам предстоит долгий разговор.

И он развернулся и вошел в ту же дверь, из которой раньше вышел. Гарри хотел последовать за ним, но его остановила Пандора.

— Постой. Не волнуйся, я провожу тебя к нему, через минуту. Ты так и не представился. Как тебя зовут?

— Гарри. — Он неловко улыбнулся.

— Гарри, — Словно пробуя имя на вкус, пропела она, — хорошо. Нет, просто отлично. Ещё раз спасибо, что спас жизнь Регулуса вчера.

— Я не спасал, — возразил Гарри, — он просто напился, чаще всего это не смертельно.

— Нет, спас, — и она поцеловала его в щеку. Гарри почувствовал как краснеет.

— Наверное скучно жить, зная всё? — Неловко спросил он.

— Наверное, — Пандора пожала плечами, — хорошо, что я не всё знаю. Я просто… как говорит Рег, я идеальный детектор лжи. Пойдем, я провожу тебя к нему.

Она взяла Гарри за руку и повела в подсобное помещение.

— А не опасно так магазин оставлять?

Пандора только головой мотнула. Они прошли по узкому коридору, забитому пыльными картонными коробками и попали на деревянную лестнице на второй этаж.

— Защиту Рег ставил. Он свои сокровища охраняет лучше дракона.

— А что в коробках? У вас же вроде ломбард и громоздкого товара нет?

— Ты всегда так много спрашиваешь? — Улыбнулась Пандора.

— Нет, обычно я проверяю всё опытным путем. А потом приходит кто-нибудь умудренный сединами и объясняет мне что это было и как я это сломал.

Пандора звонко рассмеялась.

На втором этаже коридор был таким же узким, как и в подсобке. Но зато без лишних вещей. Только пять дверей по обе стороны, одна обшарпанней другой. Вдруг, самая старая и страшная из них заскрипела, как раненый зверь, и открылась.

— Дедушка, — Пандора всплеснула руками и бросилась к ней.

Гарри вспомнил того старика, которому вчера продал кольцо, и то, как изменился магазинчик за ночь. Что же тогда стало с тем стариком? Наверное, он сейчас выглядит не старше тридцати. Гарри живо представил себе подтянутого военного, в расцвете сил.

Из комнаты на свет вышел полутруп. Впрочем, «вышел» слишком громко сказано. Скорее выполз, мелко шаркая по полу и помогая себе тростью. Скрюченный, худой как скелет, с облезлой головой в пигментных пятнах.

— Дедушка, — Пандора подхватила его под руку, — давайте помогу. Куда вас проводить?

На её лице ни на миг не появилось ни брезгливости ни отвращения. Она вся словно светилась добротой и любовью.

Старик же резко дернул головой и что-то прошамкал беззубым ртом. Гарри не понял ни слова. Пандора кивнула в ответ и встала на колени перед стариком. Он сжал её белую ладошку в своей, стариковской, с узловатыми распухшими суставами, покрытой морщинами и пятнами и снова что-то прошамкал.

— Да, дедушка, ты правильно расслышал. У нас гости. Это Гарри, друг Регулуса. — Пандора обернулась, — подойди, поздоровайся с дедушкой Муном.

Гарри неуверенно шагнул вперед. Его голову переполняли тысячи мыслей. Было ли правдой, все что случилось с ним вчера? Если нет, то откуда у него оказались деньги на ночлег? А если вчерашнее — правда, то как на счет сегодняшнего?

Изменить небольшую комнату до неузнаваемости за ночь любому волшебнику под силу. Но вот превратить человек в подобие мумии куда сложнее. К тому же Пандора ведет себя так, словно ничего необычного не происходит.

— Приятно познакомиться, — неловко поклонился Гарри. Старик опять заговорил, а Пандора вслушалась. Наконец, она кивнула и ответила ему шепотом, встала с колен и поцеловала в лоб.

Дедушка Мун улыбнулся ей, так как улыбаются только младенцы и глубокие старики — беспомощно и наивно. Развернувшись, он зашаркал в свою комнату. Это далось ему с огромным трудом, не смотря на то, что он стоял почти на пороге.

Когда дверь с тем же ужасающим скрипом-воем захлопнулась, Пандора повернулась к Гарри.

— Дедушка сказал, что раз уж тебе негде жить, ты можешь остаться у нас. И ещё, что ты не ел со вчерашнего утра. Не стоило об этом молчать. Пошли скорее к Регу, а то мы и так с тобой задержались. А я сделаю вам обоим суп, он вам сегодня показан.

Гарри немного помялся, но все же решил спросить.

— Скажи, а кто был тот военный, что торговал у вас в лавке вчера?

Пандора удивленно улыбнулась.

— Военный? У нас никто кроме меня у прилавка не стоит. Да и некому. Рег здесь наездами, дедушка уже не тот, покупатели не могут понять, что он говорит. Хотя руки у него все ещё крепкие и ловкие. Какие украшения он способен сделать! Ах! Скоро сам их увидишь и поймешь.

— И у вас в городе нет других ломбардов? — Гарри уже догадывался, что ему ответят, но решил уточнить.

— Разумеется, нет. Мы сами едва держимся на плаву, только потому, что некоторые маги о нас помнят. Маггловский ломбард здесь просто задохнется.

— Понятно, значит я ошибся. Знаешь, у меня еще много вопросов.

Пандора мягко взяла Гарри за руку и повела в другой конец коридора.

— Мы поговорим обо всем позже, обещаю. А теперь пойдем.

Пандора подвела его к крайней левой двери и распахнула ее. Гарри шагнул вовнутрь. Дверь позади него с неприятным щелчком захлопнулась. Это оказался кабинет или его подобие. Здесь был тяжелый письменный стол с зелёным сукном и глубокое кресло, где нахохлившись, сидел Регулус, но больше ничего толком не было. Только грязно-розовые обои на стенах, местами оборванные, открывающие уродливые стены. Да одинокое окно без занавесок.

— Долго же ты шел, парень, — ехидно заметил Регулус, — если будешь отвлекаться на каждую юбку, не видать нам победы над Темным лордом.

— Мне это известно. Впрочем, то же самое произойдет, если ты постоянно будешь отвлекаться на язвительные комментарии.

— Ты прав, — Регулус довольно бодро вскочил с кресла и хлопнул в ладони, — итак, как на счет ограбить Люциуса Малфоя?


	11. Глава 9 и 3/4 Новая палочка Джеймса

Сириус, прихрамывая, вернулся к другу. Заклятье остолбеней давно спало, но Джеймс почему-то всё ещё сидел на земле.

— Я ногу подвернул. А Салага сбежал. Пульнул мне скользящее под ноги и утек.

Джеймс поднял голову и посмотрел на него стеклянными глазами. Сириус даже не был уверен, что его услышали.

— Моя жена. — Тихо, в отупении, произнес Джеймс и снова опустил голову.

— Джим. — Осторожно начал Сириус.

— Моя палочка. — Так же тупо произнес Джеймс.

— Не всё так страшно.

— Моя удача. — Закончил он и умолк.

Сириус понял что влип. Влип по полной. В жизни он не уставал находить проблемы на свою задницу. Но что бы ни случалось Джеймс раз за разом появлялся в самый последний момент, как черт из табакерки и выкручивались они всегда вдвоём. И ни разу в жизни Сириус не видел друга раздавленным, отчаявшимся или потерянным. Плюнув на беглеца, Сириус силой заставил Джима встать и поддержал под руку чтобы тот не упал.

— Моя жена. — Опять простонал Джим.

— Не волнуйся, мы спасем её в другой раз. Сейчас главное вытащить тебя.  
И Сириус трансгрессировал в Годрикову лощину.

***

 

— Давно он так? — Рем кивнул на Джеймса сидящего за кухонным столом в прежнем отуплении.

— Моя палочка.

— Часа два, может больше. Я не засекал. — Сириус плюхнулся на соседний стул. Он не знал как рассказывать друзьям о случившемся, потому решил продемонстрировать Джеймса. Всё лучше, чем языком трепать.

Рем, с привычной дотошностью, помахал перед глазами Джима, пару раз щелкнул перед его носом, взял за руку и измерил пульс.

— Моя удача.

— Он в порядке? — боязливо спросил Хвост.

— Разумеется, он в порядке. Нет ничего более естественного, чем сидеть, тупо пялится в одну точку и повторять три фразы по кругу, — съязвил Сириус.

— Моя жена.

— Это сделал Тот-кого- нельзя-называть сделал? — не унимался Хвост.

— Куда уж ему, — дернул плечами Сириус, игнорируя недовольный взгляд Рема. Его начинало доставать, что все приходилось объяснять. Если бы Хвост соизволил бы пошевелить мозгами, все стало бы куда проще.

— Моя палочка, -безнадежно выдал Джим и кухня погрузилась в тишину.

— И куда вы умудрились втравить Лили? — наконец, спросил Рем.

Джим поднял на него на удивление осмысленный взгляд.

— Что ты сказал?

Глаза Рема опасно сузились и он наклонился ближе к Джиму. В воздухе запахло дракой.

— Я спросил в какое дерьмо вы, два идиота, умудрились втравить самую добрую девушку на свете, так что не смогли её вытащить?

Удар. Вскрик. И вот уже Джеймс стоит на ногах, а Рем валяется на полу.

— Можно поздравить тебя с возвращением? — Хрипло спросил Рем, привстав на локтях.

— Да.

— Ну, а теперь, когда все в сборе, кто из вас объяснит что произошло?

Сириус понял, что придётся много говорить. Первые десять минут Лунатик прерывал его чуть не на каждом слове, выражая несогласие с их с Джеймсом логикой. А по-простому, обзывая идиотами и закатывая глаза. Но вскоре утих, видимо решив что они безнадёжны. Джеймс молчал почти весь рассказ, лишь изредка вставляя свои комментарии.

— Итак, — начал Лунатик и Сириус слегка поежился, — вы, двое придурков, больше суток назад ломанулись за кем-то, кто, по вашей теории смог на расстоянии подчинить себе Лили. И никому об этом не сказали. Ворвались в чужой дом, устроили там разборку с пожирателем смерти, едва унесли ноги. Вы выяснили, что вам противостоит волшебник, настолько могущественный, что смог переместится назад во времени и веселиться в чужое тело. И решили поймать его своими силами. Закономерно огребли и только тут, битые по всем фронтам, решили позвать на помощь. И, я очень тронут вашим доверием, но почему не Дамблдор? Вам не кажется, тот, кто похитил Лили слегка, самую чуточку, не наш уровень?

— Когда ты так говоришь, я чувствую себя болваном, — проворчал Сириус.

— Да неужели? — съехидничал Лунатик. — Хорошо, что у тебя хватило ума увести оттуда Джеймса и больше в том городе не появляться. А то…

Лунатик осекся.

— Ты же не возвращался туда больше?

— Нет, что ты, — отговорился Сириус.

— Вообще-то, — вдруг встрял Джеймс, — Возвращался.

Он смотрел куда-то в потолок и, судя по виду, мыслями был где-то очень далеко.

— Ты же был в отключке, откуда тебе знать? — Возмутился Сириус.

— Не настолько, чтобы не понимать, что ты смылся. Я думал, ты вернуть мою волшебную палочку. Я думал, ты пошёл за ней.

— Ты потерял палочку? — Недоуменно переспросил Хвост, до того молчавший. — Как же ты теперь будешь приманивать удачу?

— Конечно он потерял палочку, идиот! — Взъярился Сириус, обиженный на нотацию и пойманным на вранье, — О чем мы по твоему толковали здесь битый час?

— Никак, — пожал плечами Джеймс. — Буду как все, неудачником.

— Ну спасибо, обласкал. — Фыркнул Сириус.

— Придётся возвращать. Иначе нам в одиночку Лили не спасти. Все синхронно повернулись к Лунатику. — Что? Я думал, вы не хотите идти к Дамблдору.

Джеймс протянул ему руку.

— Спасибо, друг.

Лунатик пожал ее.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Есть идеи, что делаем сейчас? Может, обследуют город?

— Это бесполезно. Я там был. Следы Лили обрываются на ломбарде. Будто она оттуда и не выходила. Но внутри её тоже нет.

— Ломбард? — Переспросил Джеймс. — Что салага мог там делать?

Сириус скорчил такую рожу, словно лимон жевал.

— Не знаю и знать не хочу.

— Бродяга. — Нараспев начал Джим. — Что случилось?

Сириус ещё больше скривился и стал похож на карикатуру. Под тяжёлыми взглядами друзей, он достал из внутреннего кармана синюю бархатную коробочку.

— Он продал вот это.

Джеймс выхватил коробочку и раскрыл её. Его лицо потемнело.

— Я убью его. А ты какого черта молчал?

— Ты был не в состоянии слушать. К тому же, я считаю парень на нашей стороне.  
Коробочка захлопнула с характерным щелчком.

— Ты смеешься? Он обокрал меня.

— Но не убил, хотя мог. И выступил с нами против пожирателей.

Джеймс рассмеялся.

— Велика заслуга. Ещё неизвестно, кто их туда привел.

— Вот именно, неизвестно.

— Так, стоп. — Резко оборвал их Лунатк. — вы спорить собрались или решать проблемы?

— А чего тут решать? — Огрызнулся Сириус, — Без Джеймсовой удачи мы салагу не найдем. Палочка вместе с удачей у салаги, так что, чтобы их вернуть надо найти салагу. Все кристально ясно. Мы в жопе.

— Тогда, Джим, тебе нужна новая палочка и новая удача, — тихо произнес Хвост. Все оглянулись на него. — Красное дерево, ведь так? Достаточно купить новую палочку из красного дерева и удача вернется?

— Хвост, ты гений! — Заключил Джеймс, — Решено, идем за палочкой.

— Стоп. Куда? — Перебил его Сириус.

— Что значит куда? К Оливандеру, конечно. — Джеймс нахмурился.

— Можешь сразу к Дамблдору на ковер. Чего уж изворачиваться?

— Твои предложения? — Джеймс замер на пороге кухни и нахмурился.

— Косой переулок Оливандером не заканчивается. Есть и другие торговцы.

— Я бы сказал, торговля не заканчивается на Косом переулке. — Опять заговорил Хвост, — Из всех официальных лавочек по-настоящему сильные палочки делает только Оливандер. Зато в Лютном у меня есть один знакомый. Всё исключительно по индивидуальному заказу, сделают ровно то, что ты хочешь.

— И на сколько это легально? — Уточнил Рем. — по десятибалльной шкале.

— Минус восемь.

— Уж лучше к Оливандеру, за это хотя бы не посадят.

Джеймс задумался, а спор продолжился без него. Ему не было нужно вслушиваться, чтобы услышать, он мог в любой момент представить себе каждого из друзей и услышать его мнение. Куда больше Джеймса волоновало мнение, которое он не мог услышать. «Что мне делать, Лили?», — мысленно спросил он. Ответа не последовало.

— Так, стоп. — Джеймс прервал бесполезный спор. — Идем куда-нибудь, по ходу разберемся.

— Но… — Хотел возразить Рем.

***

 

На бархатной подушке, которую вынес замыленный продавец, лежало три волшебные палочки. Джеймс схватил первую попавшуюся и взмахнул ей.

— Не годится. — Заключил он и отбросил палочку на стойку к горе таких же отбракованных. Продавец горестно вздохнул. По началу он еще пытался выдавать Джеймсу новые палочки и упаковывать отброшенные, но очень скоро плюнул на это дело. Зато притащил пуфики на которые и стекли Сириус, Рем и Питер.

Джеймс выхватил вторую палочку.

— Это даже не красное дерево. Не годится. — И отбросил её, не попробовав. Сириус выругался в кулак, Джим повернулся к нему. — Есть что сказать?

— Кроме «хватит выделываться, бери любую и валим отсюда»? Нет. Мне абсолютно нечего сказать.

Джеймс выхватил третью палочку и, взмахнув ею, с любопытством посмотрел на нее.

— Здесь нет подходящих. Они. Все. Отвратительно. Бездарны. — Джеймс бросил палочку на пол и наступил на нее. По магазину разнесся отчетливый хруст. — Но в одном ты прав, пора валить. За палочку башляешь.

Сказав это, он быстро, ни на кого не глядя, вышел из магазина. Рем и Хвост последовали за ним.

— И что это было? — Уточнил Рем, вдыхая свежий воздух.

Косой переулок уже опустел. Лишь редкие лавочники, торгующие до поздней ночи, убирали товар.

— Решил нотацию прочитать? — уточнил Джеймс.

— Я? Нет, что ты. Просто подготовь ответ. Так, на всякий. Когда выйдет Бродяга он спросит то же самое, но не так вежливо.

Они спустились с крыльца магазина и застыли у стены. Джеймс молчал.

— Какого фига, Джим? Вторые сутки только и делаю, что кошелек расчехляю. Кто платит за Ночного Рыцаря? Бродяга. Кто выкупает чертово кольцо? Бродяга. А сейчас это вообще что было? Я что стал кошельком для военной кампании Джеймса Поттера?

— Так, кольцо ты выкупил сам, никто не просил, это раз. Прийти сюда было твоей идеей, это два. А у этой бездарности не палочки, а черт знает что. Приличный волшебник такую и в руки не возьмет, это три. Тебе деньги что ли вернуть? В этом твоя проблема? Так это легко.

— Иди ты со своими деньгами. Как мозги на место встанут, ты знаешь где меня искать. Или не знаешь. Мне плевать.

И Сириус трансгрессировал. Джим выразился коротко и непечатно. Развернувшись к Рему и Хвосту, он спросил.

— Ну что? Есть ещё желающие уйти? Не стесняйтесь. Только сегодня и только у нас аттракцион невиданной щедрости, предательство без последствий. Решайтесь, пока предлагаю!

Хвост и Рем переглянулись.

— Знаешь, я наверное, пробегусь до Лютного. — Медленно отступая в проулок, начал Хвост, — Они-то на ночь точно не закрываются. У них самая работа сейчас. Пойду договорюсь со своим приятелем. Уверен, он устроит все в лучшем виде. Ждите здесь, никуда не уходите.

Хвост исчез в тени между домами.

— Ну, а ты? — Джеймс повернулся к Рему.

— Знаешь, в детстве у меня был один замечательный друг. И не делай такое кислое лицо, это не нотация.

— Ладно, допустим. Продолжай.

— Так вот, этот друг вечно подсаживался к тем, кого класс бойкотировал, дружил с неудачниками и тому подобное. Однажды, я спросил его, знает ли он почему я держусь в стороне от всех. И он мне ответил «Какая разница? Никто не должен оставаться одинок». Иногда я скучаю по этому своему другу.

Джеймс нервно рассмеялся.

— Кто только чего не скажет в двенадцать лет, чтобы списать домашку.

— Он не списывал. — Улыбнулся Рем.

— А, то есть ему это ещё и не помогло? — Джеймс рассмеялся уже своим обычным звонким смехом. — К Оливандеру? С Сириусом я потом сам поговорю.

— Надеюсь мы не опоздали. Время позднее.

Джим пожал плечами и зашагал по пустынной улице.

Они подошли к лавке, когда хозяин уже закрывал ставни.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Оливандер, — Джеймс изобразил шуточный поклон, — А мы к вам. Не опоздали?

— А, мистер Поттер. Рад встречи. — Хозяин кивнул, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. — К сожалению, на сегодня магазин закрыт. Но старикам всегда приятно внимание молодых. Если смогу — помогу.

Джеймс улыбнулся.

— Видите ли, у меня маленькое затруднение. Лили уехала к родне на пару недель, и, собираясь, перепутала палочки. Всё бы ничего, да вот только меня её палочка не слушается. Я бы хотел купить что-то более подходящее.

Мистер Оливандер пронзил его долгим, задумчивым взглядом. А после только головой покачал.

— Мне бы не хотелось.

— Не хотелось что? — Не понял Джеймс.

— Не хотелось бы продавать вам палочку, которая подходит вам лишь наполовину. В то время, как где-то живет её идеальный владелец. Это бы значило обречь на половинное существование три жизни и очень бы меня огорчило. Скажите, вам правда это нужно?  
Джеймс нахмурился.

— Разумеется, раз я пришел. Мне нужна удачливая палочка, как та, что вы продали мне в прошлый раз.

— Удачливая? Ах да, конечно. Миф, что палочка из красного дерева приносит удачу, достаточно распространен. Но уверяю вас, мистер Поттер, мои палочки не приносят ни удачи ни несчастья. В сущности, ни одна палочка в мире на такое на способна. Удача живет только в человеке. Так что подумайте дважды, прежде чем покупать то, что у вас уже есть.

— То есть вы отказываетесь продавать мне новую волшебную палочку?

— Я не отказываюсь, — вздохнув, терпеливо пояснил мистер Оливандер, — Я говорю, подумайте дважды. На сегодня магазин закрыт, вы можете прийти завтра, если не передумаете. Теперь прошу простить меня.

Глубоко поклонившись, мистер Оливандер зашел в собственную лавочку и запер дверь.

— И что теперь? — озадаченно спросил Джеймс.

— Может, стоит послушаться его совета? — Предположил Рем, — До утра мало что изменится, а тебе срочно необходим сон.

— А у меня есть предложение получше, — из тени между магазинов выступил Хвост. — Собственно, я обо все договорился. Мой знакомец ждет нас. Он сделает палочку лично для тебя, Джеймс. С гарантией. Ни один вор, её уж точно не заберет. Всего-то и нужно твое согласие и капля крови для ритуала создания. И завтра поутру твоя идеальная палочка будет готова. Но идти нужно прямо сейчас.

Джеймс просиял.

— Ты слышал? — он тряхнул Рема за плечо, — А жизнь-то налаживается.

— Не знаю. Считай меня предвзятым, но я не люблю когда меня торопят. Почему нельзя подождать до утра?

— Лютный всегда был ночным районом. Да и какая разница? Как там Бродяга сказал, бери первую подходящую и пошли отсюда? Так и сделаем, — Джеймс пожал плечами, и повернулся к Хвосту, — Веди.

— Ты же знаешь, что Сириус прав не всегда? — Спросил Рем, в спину уходящему другу. Но Джеймс если его и слышал, никак не среагировал. Тяжело вздохнув, Рем последовал за ним. В конце концов, Лютный не место для одиночек.


End file.
